Coincée avec les nains
by Anahissa
Summary: Sarah, simple prof d'histoire de la magie, se trouve embarquée en Terre du Milieu, accompagnée de 13 nains, du sosie de Merlin et d'un lutin du nom de Bilbo. Son job: buter un dragon. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout quand un être banni des cercles de ce monde décide de revenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Harry Potter et du Hobbit ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf mes ocs.

**Avertissement:** 1) Il y aura peut-être de la romance mais après ce ne sera pas le thème principal de l'histoire. Tauriel sera présente pour ceux qui veulent savoir.

2) certains chapitres risquent d'être remplies d'injures grossières, c'est le cas du premier. Je mettrais des astérisques sur certains mots, c'est pour cela qu'il y a le rating T.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 Mais où suis-je?

S'il y a un truc dont j'ai horreur, c'est de me faire assommer et de me réveiller dans un endroit que je ne connais pas! Alors quand c'est les deux, je ne vous dis pas ce que ça me fous! Surtout que j'ai un horrible mal de crâne, ne semble même plus me rappeler de mon nom (très rassurant!) et le truc le plus chiant, c'est que je me suis fourrée dans une forêt. Oui une forêt, mais pas votre jolie petite forêt avec ses jolis sentiers où l'on voit des mecs en shorts moulants qui font du vélo comme si c'était la chose la plus cool qu'ils aient faite de leur vie( Bande de masos!). Non, l'endroit où je suis est le type qu'on qualifierait de jungle, seulement il n'y a que des sapins, à croire que j'ai débarqué en Scandinavie, il ne manque plus qu'un petit blondinet déboule en me parlant dans un baragouinage que je ne comprendrai rien. Grrr! si jamais j'attrape celui qui m'a fait ça il sera sûr que ce sera le dernier truc qu'il ai fait de toute sa vie. Lorsque je mettrais mes mains sur lui, je m'assurerais de l'anesthésier et de lui découper ses membres un par un devant ses yeux avant de lui arracher les tripes et de me faire des jarretelles avec! Il n'a pas idée ce que c'est d'atterrir dans un endroit où ça caille alors qu'on ne porte qu'un short et une mini veste, en cuir! Et maintenant elle est couverte de boue! Sale f*** de p***! heureusement, j'ai toujours ma baguette sur moi et je sais me défendre contre les bestioles sauvages, venez me voir si vous êtes des bêtes! Maintenant il faut savoir où je suis.

-Pointe-moi Paris.

Non mais quel merd***! Juste au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin, voilà que cette fou*** baguette ne veut pas marcher. Tant pis, je vais tenter de transplaner. J'attendis une minute, deux puis dix. Bordel! Maintenant je commence à paniquer, je lance un incendio, fioou! Ça marche! Alléluia! Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée? Juste au moment où je vais m'asseoir et pleurer tout mon saoul comme un ivrogne qui n'a plus sa choppe de bière, un groupe de gens arrivent avec des poneys( peut-être qu'il y a un centre d'équitation à côté, enfin de la civilisation!) seulement les gens que j'avais pris au départ pour des humains, étaient en fait des nains, un lutin et un sorcier qui s'habillait comme mon arrière grand-père le faisait, surtout qu'il tenait un bâton de magicien de l'Égypte antique à la main. Peut-être que finalement je n'étais pas en Scandinavie mais dans la forêt de Brocéliande et que j'avais tout simplement remonter le temps. Je leur fis un coucou de la main, l'un des nains, un gars qui semblait vouloir péter plus haut que son c** fit halte avec sa main, les autres suivirent son geste, OK maintenant je sais qui est le chef dans leur guilde pourrie. Mais que viennent faire des nains dans une forêt? Ils ne sont pas sensés être allergiques aux champignons? Enfin voilà leur chef ou devrai-je dire caïd qui descend de son fidèle destrier, quelle classe! Notez le sarcasme. Et maintenant il me pointe son épée dans la tronche, il est malade ce type, appelez le CRNCC!(centre de refuge pour nain complètement cinglé)

-Que fait une femme seule loin de chez elle (justement la question que je me posais: "Qu'est-ce que je fous ici?"), êtes-vous une espionne? (Si j'en étais une, je ne te le dirais pas, pauvre naze!)

-Je…

-Thorin baissez votre arme, vous voyez bien que cette pauvre dame est perdue, intervient le vieux qui parlait bel et bien comme mon arrière grand-père, ça doit être son pote. Merci Merlin qu'il y ai au moins une personne sensée dans cette fichue pousse verte!

-Néanmoins, il faudrait tout de même savoir que vient faire cette brave d'moiselle ici, hein? Là c'était la version naine du Père Noël qui avait causé.

-Si vous me laissiez parler, peut-être que je pourrais vous répondre! Hurlai-je, le m'as-tu vu baissa son épée même s'il me regardait toujours avec des yeux méfiants, à croire qu'il pensait que j'allais lui piquer son fric, non mais! Primo, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je suis là, secundo je ne suis certainement pas une espionne puisque je ne vous connais même pas et n'ai même pas envie de vous connaître, et tertio non mais put*** vous êtes qui vous?

-Une dame ne devrait pas parler d'une telle manière, vous n'êtes certainement pas de noble naissance, argumenta le nain psychopathe.

-Comment ça pas de noble naissance! Sachez que la famille de mon père est de sang-pur depuis 16 générations, tandis que celle de ma mère date de 1413, lorsque mon ancêtre Wilfric Grünwald a investit dans les marchés nains de l'époque et qu'il a fait une fortune avec ça, ensuite il a eu un haut poste au sein de la cour magique prussienne, on l'a anobli, il est devenu comte de Grindelwald, et on l'a fait premier ministre. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui a édifié le traité avec les gobelins qui rectifiait les lois du marché pour l'achat…

-Des gobelins, vous êtes amis avec les gobelins? Cette fois-ci il y avait le nain avec son arc qui pointait sa flèche vers moi tandis que le psychopathe repointait son épée. Désespérée, je regardais le sorcier, espérant qu'il fasse quelque chose, allez mon vieux si t'étais pote avec mon aïeul, fais le pour lui. Il sembla répondre à mes prières car il descendit de son canasson pour baisser l'épée de Jack l'éventreur wannabe.

\- Je me nomme Gandalf, Gandalf le gris, et voici mes compagnons de voyage le prince Thorin Écu de Chêne, dit-il en désignant Jack, Bombur, Bofur,Bifur, Oin, Ori, Nori,Dori, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Gloin et maître Bilbon Sacquet, fit-il en désignant chacun d'entre jusqu'à terminer par le lutin qui semblait avoir une indigestion. D'où venez-vous mi lady? reprit-il.

-Enfin de France voyons! vous ne voyez avec l'accent, depuis tout à l'heure je vous parle en faisant mes 'th' en 'zzzz'. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas quelle langue je parle.

-Ça se voit, murmura l'un des nains baraqués qui avait tout l'air de sortir d'un film de Chuck Norris.

-Je suis navré de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où la France pourrait se situer, me répondit le vieux qui s'appelait Gandalf. Ce n'était pas un nain de la mythologie germanique ça? Il se payait vraiment ma tête!

\- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi? C'est ça? La France! Sur Terre! Paris,Bordeaux le fromage qui pue, le champagne de Reims, la tour Eiffel! Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas où c'est! On est tout de même pas sur la Lune pourtant?

-Je regrette mais nous sommes en Terre du Milieu.

-Génial! et moi qui pensait que c'était Avalon...marmonnai-je

-Qu'est-ce donc qu'Avalon? me demanda Gandalf, l'oeil curieux.

-Avalon est une île mystique de mon monde dont la rumeur dit qu'elle est le lieu où vont se reposer les morts, certaines personnes veillaient sur cette île, la fée Morgane y a demeuré, on peut la comparer aux Champs Elysées de la mythologie grecque qui ...

-Oh c'est bon, pas la peine de faire tout un baratin là-dessus! s'énerva le baraqué, ce type commençait sérieusement à me chauffer, j'étais professeur d'histoire, moi, à l'université des 5 baguettes et ce gars me coupait la parole comme si on était les meilleurs potes du monde, ah! et voilà que j'ai le générique des Bisounours dans la tête! Bravo mon gars, tu seras le prochain sur ma liste .

-Taisez-vous Dwalin! tonna le vieux, que je commençai vraiment à apprécier, dommage qu'il soit si ridé, sinon je l'aurais embrassé. Ne voyez-vous donc pas que si nous voulons des informations sur cette jeune étrangère, il faudrait mieux la laisser parler?

Bien dit, il me plaît le vieux gâteux, on dirait mon oncle Ferdinand en chair et en os. Plus vite je m'expliquerai et plus vite le psychopathe éviterait de me regarder avec son look d'Attila, roi des Huns. Mmm, c'est vrai qu'il avait un air royal, rien qu'avec sa posture et ses habits on pouvait le remarquer. Si lui et sa bande de petits copains voulaient passer incognito, c'était raté.

-Donc comme je le disais, j'ai débarqué ici sans le savoir, à vrai dire, je ne sais même plus qui je suis, je sais juste le nom de mes parents et ma vie. D'autres questions?

-Vous aviez parlé tout à l'heure d'une cour magique, que vouliez-vous dire par là? demanda Gandalf.

-Nom d'une bouse de dragon! m'exclamai-je, je fis tourner beaucoup de têtes à cette remarque d'ailleurs, le psychopathe sembla soudainement intéressé. Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a aucun gouvernement magique dans votre trou pourri?

-Je suis confus, il n'y a que cinq magiciens sur notre terre, ils forment un ordre dont moi-même j'en fais partie. Le vieux avait une lueur curieuse dans ses yeux gris.

-Cinq! m'étranglai-je, purée mais c'est pas possible, pourquoi est-ce que le seul endroit où l'on est pu m'emmener soit un coin où il n'y a que cinq magiciens!

-Vous êtes donc magicienne?

-Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai pas fait les études pour ça, je suis sorcière, expliquai-je.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Gandalf semblait soudain soucieux.

-Cela signifie que je peux faire de la magie, actuellement je suis professeur d'histoire à l'université des 5 baguettes, c'est une université qui forment les sorciers en économie moldue et sorcière, on étudie aussi la magéopolitique, c'est un concept assez intéressant de...

-Bouse de dragon? m'interrompit Thorin, sa majestueuse majesté.

-Oh ça, fit-je en faisant un geste de la main, c'est juste une expression qu'on utilise pour jurer, à vrai dire la bouse de certaines espèces de dragons a des effets bénéfiques sur la peau mais c'est vraiment dégoûtant lorsque tu t'en reçois une sur la tête, ça m'ait déjà arrivée une fois, et je peux vous assurer que...

-Vous avez déjà rencontrrré un drrragon? m'interrompit encore une fois Dwalin, non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui? On ne peut même pas terminé une phrase tranquillement!

\- Bah bien sûr! Y en a plein à côté de chez moi, ne me dites que vous n'en avez pas non plus?

-On aimerait bien, murmura Balin facile à reconnaître avec sa tête de Père Noël.

-Lorsque vous dites dragons, vous parlez bien de grands lézards ailés cracheurs de feu qui font plus de 40 mètres de longs et 20 mètres de hauteur?

-Oui, bien sûr, leur sang est utilisé dans beaucoup de nos potions mais je vois pas où vous voulez en venir, je commençai sérieusement à paniquer, les nains et les dragons se mélangeaient très peu et je doutais du pire, pitié ne me dites qu'ils allaient faire ce que je pressentais...

-Vous savez les combattre?

-Hé! je ne suis pas une dragonnière moi! si vous voulez demander à quelqu'un de s'occuper de votre lézard, allez voir ailleurs, moi je suis une pauvre voyageuse égarée, salut la bleusaille! Je m'esquivai à vitesse grand V quand Merlinpinpin s'exclama:

-Et où comptez-vous donc aller? tonna Gandalf, à ce que je saches vous êtes nouvelle par ici et ne connaissez aucun des dangers qui rôdent aux alentours, les orques, un peuple qui mangent la chaire des hommes, sortent la nuit. Nous pourrions vous aider à retourner chez vous! je rebroussai vivement mes pas.

-C'est donc un marché que vous me proposez? lui demandai-je en croisant les bras, les yeux plissés.

-C'est cela, oui.

-D'accord, j'accepte mais si ne soyez pas déçus si votre dragon n'est pas mort, je peux toujours utilisé le sortilège de conjectivus, c'est comme ça qu'on fait pour blesser un dragon, il y a aussi un autre sortilège pour le tuer, seulement c'est de la magie de quatrième niveau et il est interdit de l'utiliser, je le sais parce que mon grand-oncle Gellert l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait 16 ans et il s'est retrouvé six mois à l'hôpital Chaire de Poule.

-Intéressant.

-Gandalf, on ne va pas laissez une femme intégrer la compagnie!

-Thorin, si jamais il m'arrivait malheur, cette demoiselle serait votre unique secours. Mon intuition me dit qu'elle jouera un rôle important dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs comment voulez-vous que nous vous appelions madame?

-Appelez moi Sarah, Sarah Dragobert. Juste pour le fun j'avais choisi un nom qui faisait allusion à l'une de mes chansons préférées tout en faisant référence à la bestiole qu'ils voulaient que je combatte, ça allait être une vraie joie, je le sentais déjà. Peut-être qui si je planifiais ma fuite en catimini, ils ne sauront rien. Ouais je reste jusqu'à que je trouve une sortie de secours.

-Hum, drôle de nom, on dirait celui d'un hobbit. Bien Sarah, bienvenue dans la compagnie des nains d'Erebor. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette aventure. Et il retourna à son canasson, faisant virevolter sa cape grise derrière lui façon Dark Vador.


	2. Chapter 2De la pluie et des trolls

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai eu la flemme de voir le film ou d'ouvrir le bouquin pour recopier les répliques, donc j'ai fait de mémoire. A vrai dire, mon histoire est plus proche du film que du livre même si je vais essayer d'y mettre quelques éléments. Les thèmes de Harry Potter sont un peu inventés pour certains, c'est un univers énormément exploitable, donc j'en profite;):D**

Chapitre 2 De la pluie et des trolls

Deux jours! Cela faisait deux jours qu'on cavalait comme des sacs de pommes de terre et que j'entendais des chansons, qui au début me plaisaient, mais qui maintenant, me donnaient un mal de tête insupportable. On m'avait mise derrière Bilbon qui s'avérait être un hobbit, il a d'ailleurs été très vexé que je l'ai appelé lutin, comment pouvais-je le savoir? Il avait l'air d'un lutin et j'étais sûre qu'il appartenait à l'une de leur catégorie, lorsque je lui avais expliqué cela, il s'était calmé. Ensuite il avait fallu que je lui expliquai qui étaient les lutins en général, j'ai donc fait mention des farfadets, des korrigans, des lutins de Cornouailles, il a été très surpris de savoir que mon monde était peuplé d'innombrables créatures, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il semblait très intéressé par ce que je disais, enfin un élève avide de savoir! Je commençais à en avoir marre de ses espèces de cornichons qui ne comprennent rien à rien, totalement ignorants de l'histoire de ce monde, et qui croient que dès qu'il y a un mage noir qui arrive en balançant des impardonnables un peu partout, ils pensent que c'est la fin du monde. Voldemort, pire mage noir de tous les temps? Non mais vous plaisantez et Morgane la Fée, on en fait quoi de celle-là, de la brioche? Humm? C'est tout de même elle qui a inventé les détraqueurs, elle les a d'ailleurs créé à partir de prisonniers qu'elle avait torturé pendant des années, si ça ce n'est pas être mage noir, je veux bien être un satyre et joué de la flûte de Pan devant un saule cogneur. Et je joue très mal pour ceux qui veulent le savoir. Non mais sérieux, Voldemort s'est fait tué par un simple expelliarmus lancé par un gamin qui n'avait même pas ses ASPICS et qui ne sait même pas pourquoi la prison des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne s'appelle Azkaban alors qu'il y fourre sans cesse des criminels là-dedans, un idiot complet celui-là! Surtout avec ses lunettes, depuis le temps qu'il vit dans le monde magique, il devrait savoir que la vue, ça se soigne, il n'y a qu'avec les vieux que ça ne marche pas, et à ce que je sache il n'a que 20 et des lurettes. Heureusement que je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois, c'était à la fin de cette guerre stupide qui n'aurait même pas du avoir lieu s'ils n'étaient pas gouvernés par des c***, un simple coup de cheminée à l'administration de l'organisation des gouvernements magiques et paf! C'était réglé en un rien de temps! Ce Potter était à l'enterrement de mon grand-oncle Gellert Grindelwald, comme s'il l'avait connu. Je sais parfaitement que je suis la petite nièce d'un mage noir, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec des regards de pitié, je peux très bien m'en passer. Argh! Et voilà que je commence à avoir des pensées déprimantes, autant dormir.

Soudain, je sentis qu'on me secouait, qui osait troubler mon précieux sommeil non mais!

Heureusement pour Bilbon que je n'attaque jamais plus faible que moi, sinon il aurait subi mon sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dis-je sèchement. Peut-être que j'aurais du le faire plus doucement, parce qu'il se ratatina complètement sur lui-même.

-Excusez-moi Madame Dragobert...

-Sarah.

-Comment?

\- Appelez-moi Sarah, je ne suis pas encore mariée.

-Hum, très bien, Mad...euh Sarah, c'est juste pour savoir comment vous faites pour ne pas avoir vos habits trempés et s'il était possible de le faire pour nous? Plaida-t-il avec ses grands yeux larmoyants.

Surprise, je regardai autour de moi, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir, l'ensemble de la troupe était trempée jusqu'aux os, et tous semblaient de très mauvaise humeur de me voir sourire en les voyant. J'y pouvais rien s'ils ressemblaient à une bande de kneazzles qu'on avait trempé dans un bain d'essence de puctopus, très ragoûtant l'image d'ailleurs. Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus, et le regard noir de Thorin s'intensifia de même, quel grincheux celui-là, il faisait la pair avec Dwalin, ils devraient monter un club. Hier j'avais métamorphosé mes vêtements qui se résumaient à un pantalon bien chaud, un pull en laine et un manteau de voyage avec gants en cuir et bottes de randonnée, le tout avait subi un sortilège renforcé d'imperméabilité et de résistances contre les chocs et les intempéries, on pouvait me mettre au-dessus du cratère d'un volcan que je ne ressentirai rien. Une flèche ne pourrait même pas me transpercer. Ça sert à quelque chose d'avoir eu un tonton mage noir, on connait plein de tours après. Je ricanai doucement à cette pensée, seulement ce fut à ce moment-là que Jack the Ripper péta un câble.

-Et elle se croit tout permis! Gandalf, j'exige qu'elle quitte immédiatement cette compagnie!

-Thorin, voyons, soyez bon vivant, je dois avouer que le spectacle que nous offrons ne doit pas être des plus sérieux qui soit.

-Oh là! Du calme, écoutez ce que dit le vieux, je pensais juste à quelque chose de drôle, pas la peine de monter sur vos pégases pour si peu. Tenez, aqua evanesco impervius, fis-je en leur lançant un sort pour leur enlever l'eau et un autre pour les protéger de la pluie. Vous voyez, je suis utile, je lui accordai mon plus beau sourire auquel il répondit avec un visage glacial, il pourrait sauver la planète du réchauffement climatique avec cette expression.

-Ca aurrrait été plus prrratique si elle l'avait fait avant, maugréa Dwalin.

-Navrée que "elle" ne fût pas au courant que vous aviez besoin de son aide, répliquai-je.

-Bon on ne va pas se disputer à cause de deux trois gouttes de pluie, nous interrompit Gloin.

-Je suis d'accord, au moins on a pris une bonne douche, renchérit Kili, qui balança ses longs cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches brunes en arrière, ce type avait du oublier qu'il était nain, parce que là il faisait plus vélane qu'autre chose. Son frère semblait néanmoins équilibrer la balance, ils étaient pourtant une belle bande de moribonds, hier soir, alors qu'on s'attelait pour camper, ils avaient raconté l'histoire de Thorin et des marrons, savoir que leur oncle s'était assis sur des piquants qu'ils avaient placé sur sa chaise pour savoir s'il pouvait faire d'autres expressions que son habituelle "je suis sérieux et je le reste" avait été hilarant. Ils en ont raconté d'autres mais ils ont du s'arrêter car leur bon vieux tonton s'était incrusté dans le cercle que nous formions, Kili, Fili, Bilbon et moi. S'il avait pu tuer avec ses yeux, on serait morts. Surtout qu'il semblait avoir une réputation de killer vu l'histoire que Balin venait de nous raconter, la bataille de la Moria, où des nains se sont battus contre des Orcs, l'un d'eux du nom d'Azog avait décapité la tête du grand-père de Thorin, un dénommé Thror, Thorin enragé lui aurait coupé la main tout en se protégeant avec une branche de chêne, malgré ma claire antipathie envers lui, je devais admettre qu'il avait eu un sacré courage. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi les autres nains lui étaient aussi fidèles, il n'empêche que c'était tout de même un véritable grincheux. Ce dernier d'ailleurs prit la tête de la troupe et les poneys recommencèrent leur trot. Les nains quant à eux, reprirent leurs chansons, décidément, où ai-je mis mes écouteurs? Je fouillai dans mon sac à main que j'avais élargi pour transporter les provisions qu'on m'avait donnée à la hâte, j'avais même du chasser un cerf, complètement dégoûtant. Ah! Enfin, les voilà! je choisi une chanson moldue de Jean-Jacques Goldman, "Envole-moi", pas très moderne mais ça fera l'affaire. Peut-être du Beethoven ensuite pour me relaxer.

-Sarah?

-Moui?

-Qu'est-ce donc que ces étranges choses que vous portez dans vos oreilles?

-Ça? Ce sont des écouteurs cela sert à écouter la musique qui se trouve dans cette boite, je montrai à Bilbo mon Ipod qu'il examina avec grande attention. Il paraissait fasciné par l'objet.

-Est-ce que je peux?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il enfila le second écouteur, il parut d'abord surpris par le son, puis il commença à taper le rythme sur sa cuisse.

-C'est vraiment bien, vos chansons sont souvent comme ça chez vous?

-Pas vraiment, il existe une très grande variété de genres musicaux. Tenez, par exemple, je lui mis "La Lettre à Elise" de Beethoven.

-C'est magnifique.

-C'est un classique, Beethoven a été un très grand compositeur de la musique classique et romantique du XVIIIème siècle, il était d'ailleurs sourd à la fin de sa carrière et pourtant, il a continué à composer.

-Il devait être courageux.

-Certainement.

-Votre monde semble très riche en nouveauté.

-Le votre aussi, je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle magie auparavant.

-Ah, ça je ne peux pas vous le confirmer mais peut-être que Gandalf le peut...

Malheureusement il ne put appeler Gandalf car on s'attelait dans une clairière. Ce dernier examinait une maison complètement détruite, brûlée par le feu, des arbres étaient déracinés à côté. Je m'approchai de plus près, ils n'avaient pas été déraciné par les éclairs de la nuit dernière, c'était des trolls qui avaient fait ça, des trolls des montagnes.

-On ne devrait pas rester ici.

-Impossible, répondit Bifur, les poneys sont épuisés.

-Je vous dis qu'il ne faut pas rester ici, protestai-je, il y a des...

-Par Mahal, il faut camper, on verra ces problèmes plus tard, grogna Thorin, qui sortait d'une dispute avec Gandalf, ce dernier partait déjà, grommelant dans sa barbe.

-Je pars avec la seule personne qui a encore toute sa tête!

-Qui ça? demanda Bilbon.

-Moi, maître Sacquet, au revoir!

Waouh! J'espère pour lui qu'il ignorait ce que j'avais dis, sinon, il se retrouvera avec un nez en moins celui-là. Bon autant servir à quelque chose, je pouvais très bien partir avec Gandalf, seulement ce serait laisser ce pauvre Bilbon tout seul avec cette bande de gugusses.

-Sarah! Tonna Thorin.

-Oui?

\- Il faut que vous alliez chercher des herbes et des légumes, on en a besoin pour la soupe.

-Vous voulez aussi une tisane pendant qu'on y est, répliquai-je, le sarcasme se pointait dans ma voix.

-Ecoutez, si vous êtes ici, c'est par simple charité alors ne vous imaginez pas que...

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris, vous ne voulez pas m'avoir dans votre champ de vision ce soir, je me casse!

Et je le laissai là, en plan, complètement abasourdi. Bilbon aurait du tout simplement suivre Gandalf quand il était encore temps, désolée mais je refuse de finir en sauce Trolla pour trolls affamés. Je me lançai un sort de désillusion, ainsi qu'un autre pour masquer l'odeur et les bruits, ces bestioles là sont de vrais chiens de chasse quand ils le veulent. Je m'enfonçai dans la direction opposée au camp, m'éloignant le plus possible du nid à troll. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps quand j'entendis des cris provenant du camp. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Je transplanai immédiatement là-bas, c'était désert, j'entendis un autre bruit, je courus le plus vite possible vers l'endroit où je l'entendis. Ce que je vis m'horrifia, ils étaient tous en saucissonnés par d'épaisses cordes. La moitié d'entre eux avaient été attaché à une broche au-dessus d'un feu sous les regards de trois trolls affamés. Je prêtai soudain attention à ce que Bilbon disait.

-Ils ont tous des vers!

-Je n'ai pas de vers moi!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, je n'en ai pas.

Un coup venant de Thorin changea leurs idées.

-J'ai plein de vers! Je suis rempli de vers!

-J'ai des vers gros comme mon poing!

-Oh qu'on en finisse avec ça! Rugit l'un des trolls.

Ce fut à ce moment que je décidai d'agir.

-Sectusempra! Diffindo! Glacius Explosio!

Deux des trolls tombèrent sous les coups, l'un avait une plaie béante sur le ventre tandis que l'autre avait ses membres givrés et en mille morceaux.

J'allai m'occuper du troisième quand Gandalf fit son apparition.

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous, cria-t-il en fracassant le rocher en deux, la lumière du Soleil éclaira le visage du Troll, qui se changea en pierre. Dommage que les trolls de chez moi n'avaient pas ce point faible là, ils avaient une odeur nauséabonde et une crétinerie légendaire mais ils ne se changeaient pas en statue de pierre, quoique, tant mieux, comme ça on évitera la mode des trolls de jardin.

Gandalf descendit de son rocher, et s'approcha de nous, pendant ce temps, je m'occupai à détacher les prisonniers à coup de baguette magique.

-Au fait, c'est ce que je voulais vous dire depuis tout à l'heure, qu'il y avait des trolls dans le coin, racontai-je à Fili.

-Pourrquoi ne pas l'avoirrr dit plus tôt? s'indigna Dwalin.

-J'ai essayé mais vous m'avez interrompu à tout bout de champ, et quand Thorin m'a demandée de partir à la cueillette aux noisettes, je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de sa fantastique majesté, dit-je en lançant un sourire ironique au concerné, qui se prépara à une réplique bien cinglante. Malheureusement, il fut interrompu par Gandalf, décidément, ce type est l'idéal pour interrompre une soirée mouvementée, il devrait faire videur de disco. Et voilà! Maintenant je l'imaginai en costume noir avec des lunettes noires et un talkie walkie tout en conservant le chapeau et le bâton. Je m'emportai dans un fou rire, sous les yeux incrédules de la compagnie, Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Gandalf, s'il veut jouer à ce jeu-là, d'accord je le ferai, pas la peine de tenir une rancœur de gamins. La compagnie se mit à chercher une cave, c'est vrai que si ces trolls ne pouvaient pas supporter la lumière du Soleil, ils devaient avoir trouvé un abri pour se protéger.

On aboutit dans une vieille cave puante à donner l'envie de vomir, elle était rempli d'armes et de pièces d'or, des bijoux pullulaient les coffres. Un vrai butin de pirate, Edward Teach aurait été fier. Les gars se rémunérèrent en armes, et enterrèrent une partie du trésor, de vrais loups de mer ma parole! Soudain Gandalf me tendit une épée, c'était une fine lame doublement tranchante, légère et équilibrée, parfaite pour couper des membres.

-Tenez, elle vous servira probablement en cour de route, on ne peut pas toujours compter sur la magie, même si elle vous a bien servi. Vous avez été remarquable tout à l'heure, ces sortilèges sont néanmoins dangereux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassurai-je, je ne compte pas les utiliser à mauvais escient, je vous donne ma parole. Mes yeux marron soutinrent son regard, il semblait si vieux, comme s'il avait vu la naissance du monde, les rides sur son visage semblaient plus présentes, ce fut à ce moment précis que je compris que toute cette histoire était sérieuse, et que malgré son choix me concernant, il doutait toujours. C'était donc à moi de le rassurer.

-Écoutez, vous ne me connaissez pas mais sachez que lorsque je fais une promesse, je la tiens jusqu'au bout, affirmai-je, j'ai appris ces sortilèges pour me défendre contre les créatures des ténèbres pas pour attaquer, je le jure.

Il sembla peser un instant ces pensées avant de me gratifier un sourire tandis que ses yeux gris reprirent un éclat malicieux.

-Je vous crois Sarah, je vous crois.

Puis il s'adressa à Bilbon:

-Prenez cette épée, elle n'a jamais servie mais elle suffira à vous protéger, sa lame brille d'une lueur bleue lorsque des orques ou des gobelins approchent.

On marcha un bon moment avant d'entendre des cris, pas encore! Énervée je me tournai vers l'abruti qui criait comme cela, lorsque je le vis, j'en fis tomber ma baguette.


	3. Chapter 3 Mon fiancé débarque

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, l'intrigue se met en place et comme vous pourrez le voir, l'âge de Sarah est révélé avec un nouveau personnage. Il est un peu moins long que les autres, mais il fallait absolument que je termine à cet instant.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, c'était très encourageant, comme vous vous pouvez le constater je fais paraître un nouveau chapitre tous les mois environ, je pense que le prochain viendra plus tôt que prévu même si j'ai de sacrés problèmes d'ordi en ce moment. Je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, ça c'est certain. D'ailleurs j'ai une petite question à vous poser, vous préféreriez que Fili soit avec quelle créature? J'ai l'idée d'un autre oc mais il faut que je le finalise et elle n'apparaîtra que plus tard dans l'histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

Chapitre 3 Mon fiancé débarque.

Je respirai un grand coup, non mais ne me dîtes pas que c'est pas vrai ! Luke était devant moi en train de se frotter la tête d'un air gêné tandis qu'un vieux papi crado avec une défécation de je ne sais trop quoi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir sur la tête débarquait sur un traineau tiré par des lapins. Génial ! Désormais, j'étais dans Alice au pays des merveilles et je savais maintenant qui m'avait embarquée dans cette galère. Je m'avançai à grands pas vers Luke, ce dernier recula la paume des mains en avant.

-Sarah, je peux tout t'expliquer, il fallait que je le fasse dans l'urgence, c'était un incident si…

-Je m'en contrefous que ce soit urgent ! M'exclamai-je. Attends je m'appelle Sarah ?

-Oui, il semblait plus soulagé, j'ai du te lancer le mauvais sor… AAHHH !

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui fis un ippon seoi nage avant de lui faire une clé de bras en l'immobilisant sur le dos.

-Non mais que faites-vous, relâchez ce pauvre malheureux ! s'exclama le crasseux.

-J'ai toujourrs su qu'elle était violente, grogna Dwalin.

-Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue ! S'exclama Luke, mes jambes autour de son cou l'étranglant à moitié.

-C'est mon fiancé que je suis en train de malmener et à cause de lui que je suis ici ! Et toi arrête de gigoter.

-Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer enfin !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu as encore fait l'une de tes expériences à la noix et m'a encore une fois entraînée avec, j'aurais du m'en douter ! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tout comme la dernière fois où tu m'as coloré les cheveux en vert en me faisant exploser du sang de serpent de mer en pleine figure. Pendant TROIS semaines j'ai du porter une affreuse perruque jaune qui me grattait horriblement !

-Vous devriez peut-être le relâcher, il a peut-être d'importantes choses à nous dire, suggéra Bilbon.

Je maugréai un bon coup avant de relâcher Luke qui se releva péniblement tout en se massant la gorge, ses cheveux noirs étaient plus en bataille que jamais, et beaucoup plus longs tandis que sa tenue habituelle de travail, un costard noir doté d'une cravate noire et d'une chemise blanche, était toute rapiécée, il avait quelque chose de changer, un je ne sais trop quoi qui me donnait l'impression qu'on l'avait envoyé faire un séjour dans le monde de Twilight, parce que je suis désolée mais l'éclat de sa peau n'était pas très net, ça puait la poussière de fée à grand nez. Attendez une minute, depuis quand a-t- il des oreilles pointues ?

-Un elfe ! Cracha Thorin, finalement cela aurait été mieux si vous l'aviez maintenu à terre.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que l'homme avec qui je suis sortie depuis que j'ai seize ans, avec qui j'ai partagé une vie commune pendant près de neuf ans puisse être une créature éteinte de plus d'un millénaire ! Sinon je le saurais. N'est-ce pas ? Je me retournai dangereusement vers Luke qui recula tout en me faisant ses yeux de chien battu, je ne pouvais jamais résister à ces yeux gris.

-Ecoute Sarah, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, je voulais te le dire, mais à chaque fois il y avait quelque chose qui m'en empêchait.

-PENDANT NEUF ANS TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ! NEUF ANS ! TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE GOURDE ! TU DEVAIS BIEN TE FOUTRE DE MOI AVEC TES POTES LES PIXIEZILLAS !

-Les pixiezillas! Pouffèrent Kili et Fili.

-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je me tournai vers eux, l'éclat de ma baguette brillait d'une dangereuse lueur rouge. Et toi tu… dis-je en pointant un doigt rageur sur la poitrine de Luke, puis dans un geste brusque je le pris par le col de sa tunique pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il répondit vivement à mes attentes et je sentis ses bras m'encercler, il avait toujours cette manie de me faire des cercles dans le dos, le masseur idéal, ok peut-être que je lui pardonnerai dans un mois, non une semaine. Rah ! Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, je ne voulais pas briser le moment.

-Dame Sarah, je ne pense pas que l'heure soit aux effusions des retrouvailles, intervint Gandalf. Je lançai un regard noir vers le vieux, tandis que Luke ricanai doucement dans mon cou. Merlin l'enchanteur m'ignora et se tourna vers le crasseux, un écolo pure et dur celui-là. Radagast mon vieil ami, que vous amène-t-il ici ?

-Gandalf, mon cher confrère, voyez donc ce que j'ai trouvé à Dol Guldur, dit-il en lui présentant une épée, j'y ai failli laisser ma vie, heureusement que le jeune Luke était là pour m'aider, il a fait partir les araignées en utilisant une magie qui m'est étrangère. Il a été formidable.

-Oh arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir, lança Luke. Aïe ! Je lui avais tiré l'oreille. Thorin et sa compagnie ricanèrent _très _discrètement dans leur coin.

-Ce n'est pas une épée du monde des vivants. Il y a des forces obscures qui se préparent et s'amassent dans la forêt noire, un nécromancien fait revenir les morts à la vie. Nous devons nous préparer à la menace.

\- C'est bien plus grave que je ne le pensais.

-Il y a une autre affaire majeure, ajouta Luke, l'un de nos prisonniers s'est enfui et a volé un objet important à Nicolas Flamel, un alchimiste réputé dans notre pays.

-Nicolas Flamel ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, une organisation s'est mise à sa poursuite, il a fait croire à sa propre mort avec la participation de Dumbledore. Le prisonnier qui s'est échappé en fait partie, j'ai été affecté en France dans la participation de sa capture, c'est moi qui l'ai arrêté. Mais un novice l'a laissé s'échapper et avant qu'on ne puisse intervenir dans l'immédiat, il a envoyé l'objet dans votre monde. On l'a remis en prison sous haute surveillance, mais il a réussi à s'échapper et le comité de sécurité internationale des créatures magiques m'a envoyé investiguer ici.

\- Le quoi ? Luke soupira.

-Il n'y a pas que les sorciers qui ont formé une alliance, Sarah. Les êtres magiques dont je fais partie ont formé aussi la leur et depuis belles lurettes, je suis simplement un de leurs agents qu'on envoie sur le terrain. L'individu recherché est un changelin, seul un elfe peut en reconnaître un, et avec le peu de coopération dont fait preuve mon peuple, j'étais le seul à pouvoir les aider. Sarah je t'en prie crois-moi, supplia-t-il.

-Fantastique, je vais me marier avec l'enfant caché de James Bond et de Link. Et j'imagine que Luke Hofferson n'est pas ton vrai nom non plus, demandai-je tout en croisant les bras et en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

-Ecoute…commença Luke, il se tendit brusquement, les yeux alertes, BAISSEZ-VOUS !

Sans réfléchir, on se baissa tous, Luke sortit un revolver avant de tirer deux fois sur un loup surdosé en stéroïdes et son cavalier qui aurait bien besoin de soins chirurgicaux parce qu'avec sa tronche, il ne devait pas séduire beaucoup de demoiselles, à part peut-être Médusa.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Luke ferma les yeux l'air concentré.

-Des orques et leurs wargs, grogna Bofur, ils ont envoyé un éclaireur.

Gandalf se retourna brusquement vers Thorin.

-A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête ?

-A personne.

-A qui l'avez-vous dit ?

-A personne je vous dis !

-Ils sont une cinquantaine, à quatre cents mètres de nous, déclara Luke. Putain, j'aurais du les sentir.

Je détournai le regard, pleine de remords, si jamais quelqu'un se faisait tuer parce que j'avais déconcentré Luke pour qu'il prévienne les autres à temps, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

-Comment faire pour s'en sortir ? demanda Ori.

-Je vais les retenir, intervint le hippie qui répondait au doux nom de Radagast.

-Radagast ! Ce sont des Wargs de Gundabad ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à les semer, argua Gandalf.

-Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! S'exclama-t-il tout en désignant les rongeurs, qu'ils essayent !

-AHOU !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris.

-Courez ! hurla Gandalf.

Jamais je n'avais autant couru de toute ma vie, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu battre un champion olympique, comme l'aurait dit ce cher Cryptograf, la peur donne des ailes. Luke avait changé de directions et s'était dirigé vers les orques qui nous poursuivaient, il sortit une épée de je ne sais pas où, certainement une invocation, et se mit en mode machine à tuer.

-Continuez de courir, je vais les retenir ! cria-t-il tout en égorgeant un warg et en tirant sur un orque et sa monture, il aurait pu jouer dans Matrix tiens !

-Ah ! Bilbon était tombé, un warg et son cavalier s'approchaient, ce fut un coup de fouet sur mon visage, j'étais une sorcière nom d'un norvégien à crètes !

-Bombarda ! Reducto ! Faire exploser le sol sur lequel posait l'ennemi et l'atomiser en plein air ça c'était du grand art, je me serais envoyée magiquement des fleurs si un orque ne m'avait pas tiré une flèche sur le bras. Je sentis quelque chose m'assommer et la dernière chose que je vis fut Luke brillé d'une étrange lumière bleue, des éclairs sortant de son corps.


	4. Chapter 4 Rivendell

**Voilà, comme je l'ai dis, le chapitre est venu plus vite que prévu, je remercie énormément ceux qui m'ont reviewée. je remercie aussi ceux qui me suivent comme Fulmen, Zarbi, Jugan et plus récemment BisounoursEnGuimauve;). Merci aussi à Neiflheim d'avoir mis cette histoire en favoris. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas dit mais ça fait trois mois que je suis sur ce site . Je trouve ça plutôt bien d'être appréciée, vous êtes déjà beaucoup pour moi :p. J'écris cette histoire en parallèle avec une autre qui demande un peu plus d'infos niveau historique. J'aime bien publié leurs chapitres en même temps, voilà pourquoi j'update un peu tard. D'ailleurs, honte à moi, j'ai confondu Dwalin et Bofur x(, je l'ai immédiatement rectifié. Bon je préviens tout de suite, la dernière scène est vraiment rating T, mes chers, il suffit juste d'un peu d'imagination et de logique pour comprendre ce qui se passe...**

**Neiflheim: c'est une idée ça Obi-wan et Yoda, je le prends en note! :D Je plaisante XD**

**Autre chose:**_ L'italique sert à représenter les phrases en sindarin_

**_Bon suite à une remarque, je tiens à rassurer d'une chose, non Luke n'est pas polygame et non il n'est pas fiancé à Arwen. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui se cache...  
_**

**Chapitre** 4 Rivendell

« Sarah ! »

Aïe ma tête ! C'était comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes s'étaient mis à me piétiner tour à tour en prenant un malin plaisir à insister sur ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Je me souviens avoir tué un orque et sa vache mutante mais ensuite plus rien. Et qu'est-ce que c'était tous ces éclats de voix ? Je veux du silence bordel ! Aucun respect pour les blessés de guerre ces gens-là !

« Sarah »

Sarah, c'est qui Sarah ? Ah oui c'est moi mais pourquoi ils m'appellent ? Je les connais ?

« Sarah, je t'en prie réponds-moi »

Oh ! mais il va me lâcher celui-là ! Je ne suis pas un répondeur de messagerie ! Pour qui se prend-il ?

« Sarah, si tu m'entends, fais-moi un signe ! Aïe ! »

Oups ! je n'avais pas réfléchi et lui avais envoyé mon poing dans la figure, ça a du faire mal… J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, craignant de rencontrer trop de lumière mais il n'en fut rien. On était dans une sorte de caverne, toute la troupe était au complet avec Luke devant moi qui se frottait le nez et murmurait une incantation pour enlever la rougeur qui s'y trouvait. J'ai du y aller à peu fort. Il regarda vers moi, dès qu'il me vit, il se jeta sur moi. Non mais enlevez-le moi il est trop lourd !

-Sarah ! s'exclama-t-il en me serrant encore plus fort. Aïe aïe aïe mes oreilles, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

-Luke, murmurai-je au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il en se câlinant à moi, la tête nichée dans mon cou, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'on sortait ensemble.

-Lâche-moi, arrivai-je à articuler entre deux inspirations.

-Pas envie, il se mit à frotter sa tête contre moi, un vrai chaton, depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré il s'était toujours comporté comme ça quand il avait besoin d'être rassuré, moi qui pensais ne jamais lui causé d'inquiétudes, c'était raté.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe se comporter comme ça de toute ma vie de nain, déclara Balin, ahuri devant le spectacle qu'on lui offrait, son air sage et joyeux de Père Noël était plus éclatant que jamais. Bilbon détournait le regard, l'air absolument gêné, le rouge aux joues, les autres faisant de même. Quelle bande de pudiques!

-Il y a un passage par ici, déclara Gandalf en arrivant et coupant l'atmosphère pesante de gêne. Venez les jeunes amoureux on y va.

Bah en voilà un enfin qui ne faisait pas une tête de jeune vierge effarouchée, on le suivit bon gré mal gré pour certains, comme Thorin, le scepticisme se pointait à vue de nez. On arriva devant une immense vallée habitée, les monuments étaient splendides, tout semblait briller en son coeur, des cascades et des jets d'eau par centaines la parcouraient.

-C'est...

-Rivendell, répondit Gandalf à Bilbon.

-Imladris, déclara nonchalamment Luke. Youpi!

-Tu connais? fis-je surprise.

-J'y suis déjà allé il y a cinq cent ans,c'est une bonne maison de retraite pour les elfes me répliqua-t-il tout en marchant devant moi, les mains dans les poches. Les autres le suivirent, Gandalf insistant à Thorin de nous suivre.

-Vous nous avez piégés! tonna-t-il, décidémment il portait bien son nom. Thorin, Thor, dieu du tonnerre, il n'empêche que ce n'était pas lui qui avait créé des éclairs tout à l'heure. Je jetai un coup d'oeil hésitant à Luke, le visage impassible, comment lui demander ça alors que j'ai l'impression de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de lui à chaque fois alors que je pensais le connaître par coeur. Grr! ça m'énervait.

-Nous avons besoin de repos, mon cher Thorin et ce n'est pas en campant parmi les trolls et les orques qu'on y parviendra. Rivendell nous assurera hospitalité, repos et rassasiement pour continuer notre voyage. De plus on a besoin d'un elfe pour lire la carte.

-Euh pardon de vous déranger, intervint Kili, mais on a déjà un elfe avec nous, et qui sait jeter des éclairs par dessus le marché. Ah! donc je n'avais pas rêvé!

-Y a un problème? se rapprocha Luke tout en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Gandalf le toisa de haut en bas, il avait magiquement transformé ses habits pour des bottes de combat, un jean noir déchiré avec une chaînette, une veste en cuir noir par-dessus un tee-shirt de la même couleur avec une tête de mort grimaçante au milieu d'une explosion, son épée installée sur son dos. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard et il avait mis la boucle d'oreille en forme de croc que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire. Avec ça, il ressemblait plus à un elfe métalleux qu'à ceux tirés à quatre épingles qu'on était en train de croiser en traversant la chaussée. Ses oreilles pointues étaient parfaitement visibles, laissant des exclamations choquées sur son passage parmi la populace. Les nains le fixaient exorbités.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'elfe comme ça de toute ma vie, déclara Gandalf très amusé. On voulait savoir si vous saviez lire des runes qui sont invisibles.

-Faut voir, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mithrandir màra aurë! s'exclama un elfe en descendant les marches de l'escalier du pont encadré par deux statues d'elfes guerriers qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir rigoler.

-Il a dit quoi?demanda Bilbon

-Juste bonjour, répondit Luke.

-_Ah Lindir_, s'exclama Gandalf, _je suis content de te revoir, où est Elrond?_

_-Mon seigneur est parti défendre les frontières de la cité. Il reviendra lorsque sa tâche sera accomplie, mais qu'est-ce donc? Falathar! _s'exclama-t-il.

_-Oui, oui c'est moi, pas la peine d'en rajouter, _grogna Luke en me regardant d'un air embarrassé.

_-Cela fait 489 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, _s'exclama-t-il_, Elladan et Elrohir ont demandé sans cesse après toi. Où étais-tu passé?_

_-Par-ci, par-là, j'ai combattu un Léviathan, dansé avec un Troll, discuté avec un basilic mangeur d'ananas,_ et je me suis fiancé aussi, reprit-il dans notre langue pour qu'on comprenne ce qu'ils disaient.

-Vraiment, l'elfe me jeta un drôle de regard, celui qui jugeait quelqu'un en-dessous de lui. Je commençai à comprendre les nains, tous les elfes que j'avais croisés avaient l'air de juger avant de connaître. Cette cité paraissait paradisiaque mais pour moi, je prédisais l'enfer.

Soudain, le son d'une corne retentit à l'extrêmité de la vallée. Des cavaliers arrivèrent, à leur tête un homme, -je veux dire un elfe!- à la longue chevelure noire et au visage grave descendit de son cheval et se dirigea vers Luke.

-_Falathar, cela fait longtemps! Elladan et Elrohir seront contents de ta visite, tu as énormément manqué à Arwen._

_-_Rah! J'en ai marre qu'ils parlent une langue qu'on ne comprends pas, ragea Gloin, la hache à la main, ses compagnons semblaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui_._

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais Luke -ou devrais-je dire Falathar?- commença à palir encore plus à la mention du mot "Arwen", qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

_-Excusez-moi, _intervint Gandalf_, vous le connaissez?_

_-Ah, Mithrandir, je suis heureux de vous revoir. C'est un ambassadeur de la maison elfique Harandel. Ils viennent d'un autre monde que nous, Falathar est resté cinq jours chez nous mais son séjour fut inoubliable, surtout lorsqu'il s'est lié d'amitié avec mes fils. _Il éclata de rire, mais pas un rire de vieux taverneux, non c'était un son cristallin qui sortit de sa gorge, il fallait vraiment qu'ils insistent sur leur perfection ou quoi? Le bras de Luke se serra un peu plus autour de moi, il avait une mine inquiète, je me demande pourquoi.

-_Seigneur Elrond, serait-il possible de nous héberger pendant quelques jours? _L'elfe se tourna vers nous.

-_Vous êtes les bienvenus dans mon humble demeure!_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? s'exclama Oin, son appareil auditif à la main, est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter?

-Non, répliqua Gandalf, il vient de vous inviter. Puis il suivit le maître de la demeure, nous à sa suite.

Le repas elfique était comme son nom l'indiquait, elfique, les assiettes n'étaient remplis que de végétaux. On m'avait placée avec les nains tandis que Thorin, Gandalf et Luke dînaient avec le seigneur Elrond, c'est vrai que j'étais petite mais quand même, m'enfin j'avais pas non plus envie de dîner avec le psychopathe. Une bande de musiciens snobbs comme pas possible s'amusait à jouer de la musique destinée à faire dormir les insomniaques. En face de moi, Bombur s'empiffrait comme un glouton.

-Hum Sarah? demanda Bilbon.

-Oui, répondis-je tout en mâchant une salade, faudra que je leur apprenne à faire une vinaigrette à ces gens-là.

-Jesuisdésolédevousavoirlancécettepierre, dit-il tellement vite que je n'y compris rien du tout.

-Comment? il inspira un bon coup.

-C'est moi qui vous ai lancé cette pierre.

-Quelle pierre? j'étais complètement interloquée mais de quoi parlait-il?

-Cette pierre qui vous a assommée, je voulais viser l'orque à côté de vous mais il a bougé au dernier moment, à sa place ce fut vous qui avez été touchée.

-Il a un sacré lancer, intervint Ori tout en mordant avec ferveur dans un sandwich qu'il s'était fait.

-Il cache son jeu, renchérit Bofur.

-Rah, j'en ai assez de cette musique, grogna Gloin. Fili, Kili et Bofur s'entre regardèrent, un lien télépathique sembla se mettre entre eux et dans un unique mouvement Bofur se mit à chanter sur la table tandis que les frangins sortirent leurs instruments. Les elfes les regardèrent, vexés d'être moqués ainsi. Ensuite, s'ensuivit une bataille de nourriture générale. En fait, cette bande avait l'air plutôt sympa, choisissant de rester discrète, je lançai un bouclier pour renvoyer les plats qui venaient vers moi, je l'étendis aussi autour de Bilbon. De reste du dîner s'écoula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Après s'être rassasiés, des elfes serviteurs, autant dire des elfes de maison, se mirent à nous guider pour nous désigner nos chambres, je fus séparée de Luke qui me regarda d'un air désolé, le dénommé Elrond l'ayant pris par le bras pour l'emmener je ne sais où avec Thorin Gandalf et Bilbon. La servante qui s'était présentée sous le nom d'Elenna, -m'a l'air plutôt normal comme nom- me guida jusqu'à une salle de bain annexée à ma chambre d'invité. La pièce était immense, quant à la baignoire gigantesque! Plein de lotions de soins et de beauté occupaient les étagères, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, j'adore cet endroit! Sans même attendre qu'elle ne me dise quoique ce soit, je jetai un coup de baguette magique pour faire tourner les robinets, avant de mettre les sels de bain pour le rendre bien mousseux. Elle s'en alla, interloquée, me laissant des vêtements propres pour dormir.

-Merci!

-De rien, me répondit-elle en souriant, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Je jetai un autre sort pour rendre la baignoire plus profonde et l'élargis un peu jusqu'à qu'elle ai la taille d'une piscine. Je me débarrassai ensuite de mes vêtements, je respirai un grand coup avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Ach! mein Gott! Mes courts cheveux blonds qui ne m'arrivaient qu'en-dessous des oreilles étaient un massacre et vraiment sales, même le vieux Radagast était un model de sanité comparé à moi, j'avais d'énormes cernes violettes sous les yeux, mon teint était encore plus blafard que d'habitude, la saleté qui s'y était accumulée cachait presque les tâches de rousseur sur mon nez. J'avais un bleu sur le bras qui avait été touché par la flèche, les flèches ne pouvaient pas transpercer mes habits mais par contre elles pouvaient cogner, cet orque n'y était pas allé de main morte. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma nuque, la pierre qu'avait jetée Bilbon aurait du faire un énorme bleu mais il n'en était rien, Luke avait du le soigner.

Je poussai un soupir avant d'entrer dans la baignoire, enfin on peut se relaxer. Je ressassai tous les évènements qui m'étaient arrivés. C'était vraiment moi? J'avais eu l'impression d'être en constant danger, l'instinct de survie m'avait dirigé à suivre la compagnie, les argumants de Gandalf y avaient aussi aidé. C'était dur à se l'avouer mais je m'étais attachée à cette troupe, ils me rappelaient ma famille, les farces de Fili et Kili, la flûte de Bofur, la gloutonnerie de Bombur, la sagesse de Balin, les grognements de Dwalin, la timidité d'Ori, les gestes incompréhensibles de Bifur, la discrétion de Nori, la vigueur de Gloin, la surdité d'Oin, la vigueur de Dori, même les jérémiades de Thorin et la politesse excessive de Bilbon je revoyais en eux mes cousins, mes frères et soeurs, quant à Gandalf c'était mon oncle Ferdinand tout craché. Il faudra peut-être que je le lui dise d'ailleurs, ils s'entendraient bien tous les deux. Mais devrai-je les lâcher, après tout leur quête ne me concerne pas, je pourrais tout simplement rester ici, attendre que Luke termine son travaille pour repartir chez nous.

-Ralala, murmurai-je, à quoi est-ce que je pense moi?

Je me mis à faire quelques longueurs avant de me reposer contre le rebord qui me faisait tourner le dos à la porte. J'enfouis la moitié de mon visage dans l'eau qui avait reçu un sort de stabilité de chaleur afin qu'elle ne refroidisse pas.

-Je peux te rejoindre? me susurra une voix dans mon oreille. Je me retournai vivement.

-Luke! ce dernier me sourit, ses yeux brillant malicieusement, une serviette était attachée autour de sa taille et ne faisait que son seul habit. Je dévorai du regard sa fine musculature je le préférais au naturel. Sans attendre de réponse, il s'enfonça dans l'eau tout en enlevant la serviette.

-On est pas censés dans des chambres séparées? lui demandai-je suspicieusement, mes bras se croisant sur ma poitrine.

-Tu me connais, j'adore m'incruster incognito là où je ne devrais pas, me murmura-t-il en me prenant par la taille de ses bras, il les avait drôlement musclés.

-Je te crois, lui répondis-je, le sourire aux lèvres. Nouant mes bras autour de son coup, je l'embrassai, il était si chaud.

C'est décidé, Rivendell sera sur la liste pour notre future Lune de Miel.

**Non pas de détails, je tiens à garder mon rating :D. Bon la question qu'il faut se poser c'est comment faire pour la convaincre de rester avec la compagnie.**


	5. Chapter 5 La décision

**Toutes les explications aux questions que vous vous poserez certainement sont à la fin du chapitre. Sur ce Bonne Lecture ;)**

_**Chapitre 5 La décision**_

Luke regarda le visage paisible de Sarah. Celle-ci respirait doucement, de légers sifflements sortaient de sa bouche, la pluie d'avant hier lui avait surement filé un mauvais rhume. Luke se leva façon ninja du lit et enfila discrètement ses affaires. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'il était déjà prêt à partir. Malheureusement pour lui, ses employeurs n'acceptaient pas les jours de congés et encore moins la grève. Luke enviait silencieusement les moldus pour cela. Les autres elfes, comme on pouvait s'en douter, étaient déjà levés et préparaient la table à manger pour l'arrivée des nains qui ne tarderaient pas à se lever. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, les nains étaient des gens travailleurs, obsédés par le commerce et l'argent bien sûr. Luke se tourna vers le seigneur Elrond qui arrivait par la porte principale, suivi de ses deux fils, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et sa fille Arwen. Luke avait longtemps redouté que son béguin pour lui avait persisté mais il n'en était rien, à vrai dire, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait trouvé un autre beau pour son cœur. Luke remerciait les cieux pour cela, si jamais Sarah avait eu vent du béguin de la jeune elfe qui n'était pas si jeune que ça à vrai dire - elle ne faisait absolument pas ses trois mille ans- la crise de jalousie qui s'en serait suivie aurait été désastreuse. La dernière fois qu'une demoiselle lui avait fait les yeux doux pour lui dévoiler un décolleté plongeant, avait terminé avec un œil au beurre noir, des serpents en guise de cheveux, et une tonne de choses qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas citer qui lui étaient sorties de la peau. Luke réprima des frissons à ce souvenir, Sarah n'y allait jamais de main morte, et pourtant il avait toujours adoré ce caractère fougueux, et bien trempé, ses yeux jetant des éclairs pendant qu'elle lançait des sortilèges tous très sympathiques, peut-être qu'il était masochiste...

Le jeune elfe qui avait en fait neuf cent soixante-cinq ans, un véritable môme pour tous les dinosaures de cette cité, se dirigea vers les écuries, Elrohir et Elladan devaient déjà y être, s'il fallait trouver des informations les jumeaux étaient la porte à qui frapper. Depuis un bon moment il entendait des bruits de fer s'entrechoquant. Sûrement les jumeaux en train de s'entraîner, pas le meilleur endroit pour le faire. Ce fut à sa grande surprise qu'il découvrit un gamin, un humain certainement. Pas assez gracile pour un elfe et trop grand pour être un nain ou un hobbit, c'était forcément un humain. Ce dernier tapait avec vigueur contre une pauvre armure qui se tenait lieu d'adversaire, sous les pauvres oreilles des chevaux qui fléchissaient la tête à chaque coup porté. Un énorme bandage recouvrait son épaule gauche tandis que des mèches de cheveux noirs ruisselaient sur son front trempé par la sueur de l'effort. L'armure avait souffert, un bras lui manquait. Luke lui donnait approximativement seize ans. Le gamin en question jeta son épée dans un soupir de rage et et s'affala par terre, complètement épuisé. Luke lança un sifflement admiratif.

-Et bien dis donc, tu t'es défoulé dis moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

L'adolescent sursauta et se tourna vers lui, reprenant son épée en main. En remarquant que c'était un elfe qui lui avait parlé, ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Les yeux toujours plissés il lui demanda:

-Qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici?

-Désolé, lui répondit Luke en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, je suis Falathar, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Luke, lui répondit-il en lui tendant la main. Ce dernier lui serra le poignet comme il l'était de coutume.

-Estel, je suis connu par les gens de Rohan sous le nom de Thorongil.

"Le fils d'Arathorn, quelle bonne surprise..., décidément les choses deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes par ici pensa Luke".

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? demanda le garçon qui était extrêmement grand pour son âge, sa croissance avait du se faire très rapidement, les muscles commençaient à prendre de la place mais sa silhouette restait encore malingre de ceux qui ont trop grandi sans remplir.

-Le travail m'y oblige, répondit de manière évasive Luke, et toi?

Le dénommé Estel jeta un regard piteux par terre, se mordant la lèvre rageusement.

-J'ai décidé d'aller combattre les forces de l'ombre en Rohan, j'y suis resté un an et ... il n'acheva pas, ses yeux portés sur son épaule voulaient tout dire.

-Je vois, aquescia silencieusement Luke.

-Rah! Estel jeta son épée par terre encore une fois, j'aurais du le voir. Cet orc est venu, sa lame empoisonnée à ma portée, je me la suis prise. Les elfes avec qui j'étais, étaient dans l'autre escadron, ils sont venus à temps pour me soigner mais pas assez pour empêcher le poison de s'infiltrer. Et maintenant, je suis obligé de rester ici pendant qu'ils sont là-bas en train de se battre.

-Tu sais, il vaut mieux un soldat en forme plutôt qu'un blessé au combat qui ne sera en fait euh, comment dire... Luke devenait de plus en plus gêné, il aurait du se taire, le môme allait se mettre à chialer.

-Je sais, être un poids lourd, je sais parfaitement ce que ça signifie, lui répondit-il avec lassitude, c'est juste que c'est frustrant d'être inutile.

-Ta blessure n'a pas l'air si grave que ça, tenta de le rassurer Luke. Estel le regarda, d'énormes cernes violettes sous ses yeux, ce qui en disaient long. Le jeune homme avait un visage aristocratique avec de hautes pommettes saillantes, le teint foncé et la bouche agréable à regarder, pour une femme bien évidemment, il devait avoir son succès auprès des gentes dames, même si les cernes gâchaient un peu tout.

-_Atarmin _a réussi à enlever le poison mais je suis censé rester ici pendant trois mois. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir pendant trois mois ici à rien faire! s'exaspéra le jeune homme.

-Tu m'étonnes, enchaîna une autre voix, c'était Elladan suivi d' Elrohir qui arrivaient, les jumeaux affichaient un grand sourire.

-Estel, reprit Elrohir, atar te cherche, rappelle-toi qu'il faut que tu prennes ton traitement, cache ton épée et l'armure sinon tu auras les elfes forgerons et Atar à tes trousses.

\- Vous ne lui diriez rien à Atar? s'horrifia Estel.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, jamais on ne trahirait notre petit Estelichou d'amour, lui répondit Elladan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Lâche-moi! Ce dernier le lâcha, Estel lui jeta un regard furibond. Tu le regretteras, tu verras! lui dit-il en mettant ses deux doigts devant ses yeux avant de les pointer vers son frère adoptif, c'était la fameuse expression "Je t'ai à l'œil", puis il repartit laissant les trois elfes dans l'écurie riant aux éclats. L'ambiance devint soudain plus sérieuse, les mines des deux jumeaux fermées.

-Du nouveau? demanda Luke.

-Nos informateurs ont cherché pendant un bon petit moment, il semblerait qu'il y ai une piste à Ered Nimrais, les montagnes blanches, certains rôdeurs qui se sont aventurés près du couloir des morts nous ont informé d'une nouvelle faille dans la montagne, ils ont ressentis la même sensation que lorsqu'ils étaient près du couloir mais en plus fort, il y a eu des habitants des villages voisins qui ont voulu y pénétrer, ils n'en sont toujours pas revenus.

-C'est comme à Dol Guldur, j'y suis allé, les morts reviennent à la vie, j'ai du en renvoyer plusieurs dans l'au-delà. Mais le phénomène est différent n'est-ce pas? demanda Luke, il sentit soudain son miroir chauffer. Attendez c'est l'un de mes collègues. Il sortit son miroir de la poche intérieur de sa veste, les jumeaux le regardaient curieusement. L'hologramme d'une jeune femme aux cheveux violets en tenue de secrétaire apparut, cette dernière avait des ailes de papillons derrière le dos: c'était une fée.

-Armia, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-On a du nouveau, le changelin qu'on cherchait est en Rohan, près de la forêt de Fangorn, il semblerait qu'il ai laissé des runes sur son chemin, c'est probablement un piège mais il faut savoir où ça nous mène.

-Quels types de runes? demanda Elrohir.

-C'est un code runique qui comptant plusieurs runes différentes, nos experts sont en train de les déchiffrer, on ne sait toujours pas où ça va nous mener. Tu dois t'y rendre immédiatement.

-On peut venir? intervint Elladan. Armia le regarda, le visage impassible, le jaugeant du regard, elle se tourna vers Luke. Sont-ils fiables? Ce dernier aquiescia.

-Je mettrais ma vie entre leurs mains sans hésiter. Armia le regarda longuement avant de sortir de l'hologramme, elle revint quelques instants plus tard. C'est d'accord, nous avons besoin de la coopération des gens de votre monde pour assurer cette mission à bien. Luke, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, je dois te prévenir, les criminels de la cellule 18 se sont échappés, et sont ici en Terre du Milieu.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir retenir vos prisonniers, remarqua Elrohir, Armia lui jeta un regard à glacer le sang.

-Sachez que nos prisons sont équipées de la plus haute sécurité magique et que nos agents de surveillance sont hautement formés.

-Pas assez pour retenir des criminels en tout cas, marmonna Elrohir, la jeune fée pinça les lèvres, l'air vexée pendant que Luke tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Armia Foz était remise à sa place et la voir s'offusquer était toujours hilarant.

-On doit donc se diriger vers le Sud? intervint Luke reprenant son calme.

-Oui en effet, répondit Armia, vous devez y aller immédiatement, qui sait ce qui se passera si vous aviez trop tardé.

-Pas le temps de faire nos bagages? l'interrogea Elrohir en rajoutant une nouvelle couche.

-Non, maintenant. C'est un ordre, répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant que l'hologramme ne disparaisse.

Luke se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Sarah?

-Laisse-lui un message elle comprendra, d'après ce que j'ai retenu de cette charmante demoiselle, ce voyage doit rester secret, lui répondit Elladan.

Luke aquescia silencieusement le visage fermé.

-Allons-y.

* * *

Je me réveillai avec un bâillement ce matin. Le soleil avait déjà déposé ses rayons dans ma chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à côté de moi, le lit était vide. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il était encore allé faire nom d'un scroutte à pétard? Ne me dites pas que... Je me levai précipitamment du lit, enfilai mes affaires avant de sortir dans le couloir, ce fut à ce moment-là que j'entendis des voix.

-Oui tu sais, Arwen la fille d'Elrond, murmura une voix de femme. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait eu un léger coup de foudre sur Falathar.

Falathar, c'était qui déjà? Ah oui! L'autre nom de Luke, maintenant j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche, ce doit être cette fichue salade d'hier, leur vinaigrette était à ch***. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles disent? On dirait qu'elles parlent d'une Arwen, Arwen est une fille et a eu un coup de foudre sur Luke? Bon ok, calme-toi Sarah, ce n'est comme si elle l'aimait encore, et puis tu n'es pas l'une de ces potiches qui regarde Les Feux de l'amour ou autre chose dans ce genre. Il n'empêche que je veux avoir le cœur net.

\- Maintenant je suis prête à parier ma tunique qu'elle en pince désormais pour Estel.

-Son frère adoptif? s'exclama l'autre commère.

Décidément cette Arwen a l'air d'en pincer pour tout le monde. Peut-être que si je lui présente mon cousin Beurk, il aura lui aussi ses chances? Son acnée persiste toujours mais je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de fond de teint, il lui plaira.

-Oui tout à fait, je l'ai vu lui faire des œillades il y a deux semaines de cela, lorsqu'il est rentré de Rohan. Elles se mirent à glousser toutes les deux.

Ma parole! Mais ce sont de vraies concierges ces elfes. Pires que mes élèves et pourtant j'en ai eu des cas dans ce genre-là. Quoique...

-A propos de Falathar, ne trouves-tu pas que c'est anormal qu'il soit avec cette humaine?

-J'ai entendu dire que c'est une magicienne. Une sorcière.

-Oh par les Valars! Crois-tu qu'elle l'a ensorcelé?

-Absolument, j'en mettrais ma main à couper au feu. Cette fille est d'une laideur, non mais tu as vu comme elle est petite, c'est à peine si on peut la distinguer des nains.

Ces vieilles vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe! Non mais c'est quoi ce racisme? Déjà qu'ils m'avaient l'air d'une bande de snobs hier mais là ça devient grave, je comprends l'attitude des nains maintenant, ces gens ne savent même pas respecter les autres. J'allais sortir du coin où je me cachais pour leur dire deux mots quand l'autre Elfe, leur chef je ne sais pas quoi arriva.

-Ah vous voilà! Pourriez ranger la chambre de Falathar? Il vient de partir et veillez aussi à ranger celle des nains, un véritable capharnaüm!

Puis il commença à parler en elfique, de ce que j'avais compris de cette cité elfique, c'était que les elfes et les hommes se côtoyaient assez souvent, ce qui expliquait leur usage d'une langue que je connais sans savoir comment je peux et une langue que je ne comprends pas. Intéressant donc ce gredin a décidé de se faire la malle sans me prévenir mais c'est parfait tout ça. J'essuyai rageusement les larmes qui coulaient de mes joues, Sarah tu es la petite-nièce d'un mage noir, ne laisse pas les autres t'accabler par leurs médisances. Je me dirigeai furieusement vers le hall, enfin ce que je croyais être le hall d'entrée quand j'entendis encore des voix. Mais c'est pas possible! Merlin a donc décidé que je devais épier tout le monde aujourd'hui ou c'était simplement la malchance qui s'acharnait sur moi? Je crois que je vais faire ma carte d'abonnés au fameux journal VDM des sorciers. J'y mettrai peut-être mon témoignage, qui sait j'y gagnerai peut-être beaucoup.

-Dès que notre maître cambrioleur aura trouvé l'Arkenstone, Thorin aura la légitimité d'être roi, déclara une voix que je reconnus être celle de Balin, avec son drôle d'accent scandinave.

-Mais s'il rencontre Smaug? demanda quelqu'un d'autre qui était certainement Bofur, j'aurais mis ma peau de basilic à manger.

-On improvisera, affirma Thorin, j'étais sûr que c'était lui.

-Sarah pourrait peut-être nous aider? intervint Kili.

-Comme si cette derrnièrrre voudrrrait se mouiller les pattes, rétorqua la voix ô combien charmante de Dwalin.

-Ou plutôt s'y brûler, murmura sombrement Gloin.

-L'humaine ne nous aidera pas, elle est comme ces elfes, snobs et égoïstes, on n'en tirera rien d'elle, déclara Thorin. "Non mais, comment ose-t-il me comparer à ces diplodocus du troisième âge celui-là?!"

-Et Gandalf, c'est le magicien gris non? demanda une nouvelle fois Bofur.

-Gandalf suit ses propres intérêts, c'est lui qui nous a amenés ici, ma confiance en lui s'est détérioré, claqua sèchement Thorin. "Olé! On dirait qu'il parle de son petit-copain qui l'a trompé. T'inquiète pas le mien m'a menti pendant des années et vient juste de se faire la malle."

-Qu'adviendra-t-il de Bilbon si le dragon se réveille? questionna Bifur.

-On lui organisera les plus belles funérailles, répondit Thorin. Il a déjà signé le contrat, il ne peut pas se destituer. Je ne risquerai pas l'un des miens pour un hobbit. Son contrat est signé, on ne peut pas le changer. Le Hobbit n'est pas quelqu'un d'important.

-Le penses-tu vraiment, Thorin? demanda gravement Balin.

Je n'attendis pas d'entendre la suite, décidément que ce soit des elfes ou des nains, ils se valent tous les deux, j'étais complètement dégoûtée. Ces nains avaient besoin de Bilbon pour rentrer dans la grotte d'un dragon et récupérer un objet du nom d'Arkenstone pour que Thorin soit reconnu roi de chez pas quoi. Envoyer une petite créature toute chétive, dépourvue de magie ou de quelconque moyen de défense contre un lézard cracheur de feu. Non mais c'était quoi ce monde? Et l'entraide? le devoir d'assister une personne en danger? ça ne leur dit rien? J'ai beau reconnaître être de nature égoïste, il n'empêche que savoir que quelqu'un que je connais risque de mourir et que je peux le sauver sans rien faire est inenvisageable pour moi. Je me souviens du regard émerveillé de Bilbon lorsque je lui ai fait écouter ma musique, je ne joue pas dans le mélodrame mais là il faut agir! J'allai repartir quand j'entendis Thorin murmurer une dernière phrase.

-Demain dès l'aube, nous partons.

* * *

Bilbon s'était levé très tôt ce matin, son cœur trépidant d'excitation à la pensée de découvrir enfin le monde elfique, pour lequel il avait tant rêvé de découvrir. Prenant un généreux petit-déjeuner, comme tout bon Hobbit se devait d'avoir. Il se mit à explorer la demeure, la bibliothèque était merveilleuse, il y resta trois heures à étudier les cartes elfiques. A sa grande surprise, il réussit à dénicher un dictionnaire, prenant de vieux morceaux de parchemins qu'il avait toujours sur lui, il entreprit de transcrire les principaux mots elfiques sur sa feuille et les traduire en Westron. En sortant de la bibliothèque, il bifurqua sur un couloir, tourna dans plusieurs avant de sortir vers l'extérieur et entra dans une nouvelle pièce qui semblait l'appeler. Ce qu'il y vit le surprit, sur un autel, était déposée une épée brisée, longue de plus d'un mètre, l'épée semblait avoir un immense pouvoir, des runes elfiques étaient écrites sur l'autel, Bilbon n'avait malheureusement pas la traduction sur ses parchemins. Il se retourna et fut saisi de frayeur, un sombre personnage terrifiant, un anneau doré au doigt, se tenait là, sur cette tapisserie qui semblait réelle. Au plus profond de lui, ses entrailles lui disaient que cet homme, cette créature avait sévi un grand mal, un mal dont il ne vaudrait mieux pas parler. Bilbon recula légèrement, sortit précipitamment de la pièce, n'apercevant pas Elrond y entrer. Ils se manquèrent de peu.

* * *

En rentrant dans ma chambre, je manquai de peu de devenir aveugle, un objet s'était brusquement jeté sur mon visage. Ouvrant avec prudence les yeux, je découvris avec surprise que c'était une lettre. Hésitant un peu, je l'ouvris.

Sarah,

Je suis désolé d'être parti si tôt, mais mon travail m'a contacté, je suis reparti en mission. je ne peux rien te dire de plus, même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas. Quoiqu'il arrive, reste ici, tu seras en sécurité.

Ton fiancé qui t'aime,

Luke.

Je jetai un regard désemparé à la lettre. Il avait beau me dire de rester ici, il n'empêche que je lui devais rien et que j'avais désormais la vie de quelqu'un sur mes épaules. non mais quelle idée avait eu Bilbon de signer un contrat avec des nains. Et puis jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrai rester avec cette bande de Vulcains pestiférés, et surtout pendant un temps indéterminé, il n'a même pas précisé quand il revenait. Prenant ma baguette, je jetai le sortilège de 'Faislamalle', y rajoutant aussi les provisions que j'avais pris aux elfes. Je les mis dans ma poche de blouson, partis prendre ma douche, je revins, les affaires prêtes et le coeur décidé. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber mais je savais que je ne dormirai que d'un œil.

V**oilà désolée pour ce fâcheux retard^^". Sachez avant toute chose que la description que j'ai faite d'Arwen dans ce chapitre n'est en rien ce qu'elle est réellement dans l'histoire, c'est simplement le point de vue de Sarah qui trompe. Même si c'est vrai que quand on compare son âge avec celui d'Aragorn, elle fait un peu cougare XD. A propos d'Aragorn, je veux dire Estel, actuellement il a 27 ans à cette époque, à l'âge de 20 ans il a fait la connaissance d'Arwen et entre temps, c'est à dire entre 20 et 27 ans il était parti combattre les forces de Sauron. Comme il est sensé vivre jusqu'à 210 ans, j'ai décidé de faire en sorte que sa croissance se fasse lentement, c'est pour cela que dans l'histoire, c'est un ado car c'en est un :p. Et pour le faire revenir à Rivendell ou Imladris, comme vous préférez, c'est au choix hein :D, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit assez gravement blessé pour qu'il revienne se faire soigner par papounet Elrond qui répond au doux nom d'Atar, qui veut dire "père", Atarmin voulant dire "mon père". Par rapport à la géographie dans la Terre du Milieu, sachez qu'Imladris se situe plutôt au Nord, la montagne d'Erebor au Nord-Est d'Imladris. La forêt de Fangorn se situe au Sud d'Imladris et les 'montagnes blanches dites aussi Ered Nimrais sont au sud de cette forêt, plutôt sud-ouest en fait. C'est là où se trouve le passage des morts, vous savez l'armée fantôme super badass ;).**

**Voilà je tiens à remercier énormément tous ceux qui suivent, lisent cette histoire, vos reviews sont super sympas. J'apprécie énormément qu'on apprécie mon humour;). Une très grosse bise à tous et à la prochaine. j'ai fait un schéma scénaristique pour mieux me repérer, l'histoire a déjà son chemin de tracer, je ferai certainement des chapitres plus longs, je compte rajouter de nouveaux personnages, que l'on connait, dans les deux univers de ce crossover et peut-être d'autres ocs, minimes car je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir du canon, il faut quand même conserver l'histoire originale. Je vais certainement adopter d'autres points de vue, ça serait sympa de savoir s'il marche ou pas, n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires pour dire votre avis, je suis ouverte à toute critique pour m'améliorer.**

**Merci, et encore désolée pour le retard.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Attaques de toutes sortes

**Nouveau chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'ai envie de faire un slash Bilbon/Thorin, est-ce normal? O_O"**

Chapitre 6 Attaques de toutes sortes.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partis, Luke regarda avec mélancolie la bague qu'il portait sur sa chaîne, l'anneau doré pesait lourd sur sa poitrine. Il referma son poing ganté autour de l'objet, avant de tourner la tête derrière lui, quelque chose les suivait ou plutôt quelqu'un, il ne savait qui c'était, mais ce qui était sûr c'était que cette personne connaissait suffisamment sur les Elfes et comment les traquer pour maintenir une distance de cinq cents mètres entre eux. Le jeune elfe regarda la clairière dans laquelle ils avaient établi les chevaux. Les chevaux elfiques étaient plus endurants que de simples chevaux mais avaient tout de même besoin de repos. Un elfe quant à lui pouvait dormir une heure tous les trois jours et rester en forme, quelques fois il s'amusait à penser que ce serait plutôt eux qui devrait porter leurs chevaux. En deux jours, ils avaient déjà parcouru une longue distance, plus que dix kilomètres avant d'atteindre le mont Caradhras, les trois compagnons avaient décidé de longer Hethaeglir, la chaîne de montagnes qui les séparait de Fangorn. Luke savait que cela allait être dur de passer par ce chemin pour les jumeaux, déjà leurs mines étaient fermées, et leur humour habituel avait disparu. La blessure de leur mère qui était partie sur les terres éternelles, était impossible à oublier, Luke avait presque pitié pour les orcs qui croiseraient leur chemin, il n'était pas bon pour eux de rencontrer deux elfes assoiffés de vengeance pour venger l'attaque de l'un des leurs, surtout lorsque c'était quelqu'un de leur famille. Après quelques heures de repos, ils repartirent, le soleil de l'après-midi était caché par d'obscurs nuages, les animaux des bois restaient silencieux, la ballade aurait pu sembler calme s'ils ne sentaient pas encore cette chose qui les suivait, mais un autre danger approchait, ils le pressentaient.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils arrivèrent aux Portes de l'Ouest, la rivière qui traversait la chaîne montagneuse. L'eau émettait un son calme, apaisant, pourtant l'air était pesant, lourd, le vent s'agitait tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus la moindre brise. Soudain, ils entendirent des cris d'oiseaux qui s'envolèrent au loin. Tout était silencieux, la menace arrivait, elle les avait rattrapés, depuis tout à l'heure, les trois elfes les avaient sentis venir, en nombre, d'abord ils avaient pensé qu'ils n'étaient qu'une demi-douzaine mais le nombre exact s'était fixé: vingt-sept sans compter leur monture. Ceux qu'ils avaient senti avant n'étaient que les éclaireurs. Un hurlement retentit, suivi d'un autre, puis de plusieurs, déjà les fils d'Elrond sortaient leurs armes, tandis que Luke sortit un objet qui ressemblait étrangement à une grenade. Il était trop tard pour les prendre par surprise, fuir avec les jumeaux n'entraîneraient leurs ennemis qu'à les rattraper et les prendre par derrière, ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait les affronter de face. Luke murmura quelques sorts en particulier. Il n'allait certainement pas la jouer clean. Une explosion retentit, plusieurs gémissements de douleurs s'en suivirent, Luke sentit au moins cinq corps expirer. Mais déjà des orcs et leurs wargs avaient réussi à les contourner. Elrohir vit surgir un orc chevauchant son warg juste par derrière, oubliant toute réflexion, il visa une flèche vers la créature, celle-ci tomba le cœur touché, mais le warg continuait à courir, se dirigeant directement vers l'elfe, ce dernier allait lancer une autre flèche sur le grand loup, lorsqu'une dague se figea sur son poitrail. Elrohir se retourna pour voir qui l'avait lancée, c'était Elladan qui lui fit un signe de la tête auquel Elrohir répondit avant que tous deux ne reprennent part à leurs propres combats. Luke tranchait sans réfléchir, une poussée d'adrénaline le poussant à aller au-delà de ses limites. Les orcs étaient nombreux, prenant la grenade qu'il avait dans sa bouche, il enleva le bouchon et l'amorça, des éclairs en sortir, plusieurs orcs furent touchés, électrisés par l'intensité électrique, le jeune elfe était heureusement immunisé contre cela, il avait par ailleurs lancé un sort sur Elladan et Elrohir pour les protéger de ses effets. L'armure des orcs avait un fort pouvoir conducteur, ces derniers tombèrent, grillés. D'autres orcs arrivaient encore des bois, Luke reprit du travail.

Très vite le surnombre d'orcs se réduit en une dizaine, Elladan s'occupait d'achever son cinquième, quand il entendit un cri au fond de la forêt, il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Cette personne semblait en détresse, Elladan courut, l'angoisse au ventre vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri, ce qu'il vit le figea sur place, deux orcs étaient autour de cette personne qui tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre, l'épée en main elle défiait ses adversaires avec ferveur, un troisième orc, beaucoup plus sournois, se tenait derrière elle, prêt à l'embrocher. Dans un élan de rage, Elladan se rua vers eux leur tranchant la tête sans aucune pitié dans son regard. Les autres orcs qui l'avaient suivi subir le même sort, l'un deux tenta de lui tirer une flèche mais l'elfe fut bien plus rapide, prenant son arc, il visa une flèche dans l'œil droit du malheureux qui avait osé s'attaquer à lui. Au loin, il entendait ses compagnons de route terminer le reste de leurs ennemis, il se retourna vers la pauvre victime de tout à l'heure, celle-ci avait une mine gênée et à moitié embarrassée. Toujours en colère, Elladan la saisit par le col, mettant leurs visages face à face, il ne put qu'articuler:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?"

* * *

Bilbon ne savait que penser de l'ambiance dans la petite troupe, l'humeur des gens semblaient si étranges, les nains n'avaient pas changé, si ce n'est leur enthousiasme apparent d'avoir quitté la cité elfique. Non ce qui l'inquiétait était l'humeur maussade de Sarah, celle-ci avait l'air d'une hobbit à qui on avait privé un bon petit dessert fait maison. Tous deux fermaient la marche, tandis que tout devant se trouvaient Thorin et Gandalf qui semblaient être en train de discuter de quelque chose d'important, si ce n'est encore une dispute. Les autres nains s'échangeaient quelques plaisanteries entre eux, mettant Bilbon à l'écart, ce dernier se sentait comme un intru, un mal aise au ventre le saisissait quelque fois. Certaines nuits, lorsqu'ils s'attelaient pour camper et dormir, il recommençait à penser à Cul de Sac, sa demeure, sa belle petite maison qu'il avait bichonnée, avant que les autres nains n'arrivent. En repensant à l'arrivée des nains chez lui, il grimaça se disant qu'il allait devoir faire une nouvelle réserve de nourriture et peut-être placer plusieurs verrous sur la porte du garde-manger, l'appétit des nains n'était pas jusqu'à rivaliser celui des Hobbits, mais quand ils étaient une douzaine cela changeait grandement les choses, même le Hobbit le plus gourmand n'aurait pas suffi à les satisfaire avec son propre garde-manger. Bilbon sautilla par-dessus une large pierre au bout pointu, ses pieds avaient beau être adaptés tout terrain, comme lui avait très clairement remarqué Sarah, Bilbon ne savait absolument pas d'où elle sortait toutes ces expressions, mais il n'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas tort, ses pieds étaient du tout terrain. Excepté dans la neige, il pouvait très bien y marcher pendant quelques heures, quand il ne faisait pas trop froid, mais ensuite sa nature d'hobbit, créature sédentaire et pacifique peu amenée à la rudesse du temps et des périples, prenait le dessus. Pour l'instant, tout allait à merveille, le sort que Sarah lui avait jeté pour alléger ses affaires fonctionnait avec merveilles, déjà qu'il traînait un peu, le rythme des nains, habitués aux montagnes et aux pentes abruptes, était trop rapide pour lui, alors s'il avait eu le véritable poids de ses affaires sur les épaules, cela aurait encore laissé des complaintes venus de certains nains. Il était sûr d'avoir perdu plusieurs kilogrammes grâce à eux, devait-il les remercier ou non? Depuis tout à l'heure, Balin lui lançait des regards sympathiques, un type bien avait murmuré Sarah entre deux escalades, lorsque ce dernier l'avait aidée à monter. Celle-ci semblait aussi essoufflée que lui, le rouge aux joues, elle ressemblait à une véritable tomate, heureusement que ses cheveux étaient blonds, se disait Bilbon, car si elle les avait eu roux, la comparaison de la tomate aurait été encore plus frappante, surtout qu'elle avait souvent le rouge aux joues, que ce soit par colère ou par épuisement. Cette dernière proférait tout bas des jurons afin que personne ne l'entende même si Bilbon l'entendait très bien, à un certain juron, Bilbon se sentit rougir, cette femme était vraiment un charretier saperlotte!

La compagnie décida de s'établir autour d'un feu, Bilbon s'emmitoufla dans son cocon bien chaud, merci qui? merci Sarah! Cette dernière l'avait fait pour toute la troupe, elle s'était fait un devoir de les équiper de sorte de cocons qui avaient reçu des sorts de chaleur et de confort pour les aider à mieux dormir, recevant les remerciements de chacun. Certains nains, dont Bilbon préférait mieux ne pas citer le nom, avaient rouspété en disant qu'elle les ramollissait, mais avaient tout de même accepté le service offert. Elle avait surpris tout le monde lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu levée bien avant eux, prête à voyager, le jour où ils avaient décidé de partir. Gandalf lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, elle avait répondu qu'ils allaient devoir la supporter jusqu'au bout et qu'ils avaient intérêt à se dépêcher sinon elle ferait la causette à l'iguane bouffeur de piments toute seule. A ces mots, tout le monde s'était précipité, comme pressés de voir si elle le ferait. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle était là, Bilbon se sentait plus en sécurité, en la voyant si décidée, il était facile de la voir occire des ennemis pour simplement protéger les siens, elle avait l'esprit familial, cela se voyait. Gandalf était quelqu'un de fiable pourtant, mais sa réputation, le fait qu'il soit si vieux mettait un peu de distance entre eux, Sarah en elle-même était humaine et directe pour une femme, ce qui était fort peu commun. Bilbon se disait que si toutes les femmes de la comté étaient comme elle, les grandes gens ne seraient plus le danger principal dont il faudrait se méfier, elles s'en chargeraient personnellement... Enfin, il y en avait déjà quelques unes qui s'en occupaient.

"**VRAM!"**

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Bilbon s'était réveillé en sursaut en entendant ce bruit, il regarda autour de lui, tout le monde était réveillé, Dwalin qui montait la garde taillait un bout de bois sans ciller, à la question posée par Bilbon, il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur son ouvrage, toussant un peu face au vent frais de la nuit. Bilbon vit du coin de l'oeil une lumière éclairée le coin d'où venait le bruit, c'était Sarah en pyjamas roses avec des pantouffles lapin de la même couleur (Qui l'eut cru?) qui éclairait du bout de sa baguette. les sourcils froncés, elle monta le haut de la pente qui les séparait du bruit. Les autres la suivirent, attisés par la curiosité tandis que les anciens ricanaient légèrement, les regardant avec amusement, semés avec d'un peu d'inquiétude. Ce que vit Bilbon par-dessus le mini-sommet, l'obstacle qui les empêchait de voir, fut des plus étonnants. Des blocs de pierre assemblés de telle manière à former une personne difforme mais comportant tous ses membres se battaient entre eux, se lançant des rochers de cinq mètre sur la tête.

-Moi qui pensait avoir vu le bout de ma chandelle, voilà que vous avez les ancêtres des Transformers dans votre vieux monde de dingues. Quelqu'un peut-il me passer un appareil photo? Je viens de prouver que la théorie de l'évolution de Darwin ne se limite pas qu'au genre humain, fit remarquer une voix à côté de Bilbon. Celui-ci se tourna vers Sarah qui avait bien évidemment prononcé ces mots, à la grande habitude de tout le monde, les trois quarts des choses qu'elle disait restaient incompréhensibles pour la plupart d'entre eux. Bilbon ne savait plus si Transformers avaient un lien avec Peter Pan ou Star Wars, peut-être le dernier ça sonnait un peu pareil. Sarah avait décidé de sortir sa drôle de petite boîte plate avant de prendre l'objet et d'appuyer sur un bouton. Tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de son étrange appareil et observait avec curiosité la sorcière agiter sa baguette pour faire apparaître quelques secondes plus tard sur une feuille de papier la scène qu'ils venaient de voir, avec les personnages qui bougeaient. Fili et Kili regardaient l'image émerveillés.

-C'est prodigieux! s'exclama Kili.

-C'est magique, lui répondit nonchalamment Sarah avant d'aller retourner dormir.

Bilbon allait les suivre quand l'un des géants de pierre lança une nouvelle fois un rocher que son adversaire esquiva et vira droit sur l'endroit où se trouvait Bilbon. Le sol sur lequel il était se fissura l'entraînant dans sa chute. Le pauvre Hobbit poussa un cri, alarmant les autres nains, Thorin se précipita vers lui et arriva à lui attraper la main, malheureusement le poids du bloc de pierre qui s'était fissuré était bien trop lourd. Sarah restait pétrifiée, le visage blanc, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il y eut des cris, des nains qui se bousculaient, un appel au secours, une voix s'éleva au-dessus de tous, un grand éclair blanc apparut puis plus rien, le silence complet. Les uns et les autres se regardèrent se demandant ce qui s'était passé, c'était Gandalf qui avait élevé la voix, une aura de puissance s'émanant de son corps, ses cheveux semblaient étinceler dans la nuit. Ce dernier avait lancé une incantation, Thorin et Bilbon étaient saufs. Thorin se releva, entouré du groupe qui étaient venus à leur côté, Sarah se chargea de relever Bilbon qui grimaçait, sa cheville était foulée, tournant la tête vers Thorin, il se mit à vouloir faire ses excuses lorsque ce dernier prit la parole, l'œil furibond.

-Tout ça, c'est de votre faute, vous n'auriez jamais du venir avec nous!

-Non mais vous allez arrêter avec vos ronchonneries! s'exclama Sarah.

-Ne me parlez pas vous, c'est vous qui les avez menés à monter cette fichue pente, vous auriez pu tuer d'autres personnes! lui répondit sur le même ton l'héritier de la lignée de Durin.

-Comment ça? s'indigna-t-elle, je ne leur ai pas demandé de venir me rejoindre! Je ne suis pas une nourrice par les c*****de Merlin!

-Si je puis me permettre mon oncle? tenta timidement Kili.

-Toi! Tais-toi! le rabroua Thorin, il se tourna vers Bilbon et sa mère poule attitrée, vous jurez comme on le fait peu de nos jours! Déjà que votre irresponsabilité a mené à pouvoir causer la mort de plusieurs d'entre nous, mais en plus vous osez vous défendre de cela! Vous n'avez rien fait lorsque le bloc de pierre s'est fissuré! Vous êtes comme ce hobbit, quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais du venir!

Une terrible tension s'installa, aux derniers mots de Thorin, Sarah vit rouge et brandit sa baguette qui luisait d'une dangereuse lueur bleue.

-Vous, vous..., s'écria-t-elle les cheveux en pétard, sa baguette brillait de plus en plus fort.

-IL SUFFIT! s'exclama Gandalf entre eux. Il fait encore nuit, vos esprits sont encore fatigués, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites, rappelez vous Thorin, que Bilbon a fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour nous accompagner dans ce voyage, et que son talent de se montrer discret et passer inaperçu est essentiel si vous voulez accomplir votre quête à bien. Quant à dame Sarah, cette dernière semble assez connaitre de la magie et semblerait-il des dragons, puisqu'elle en a déjà rencontré plusieurs, pour pouvoir nous défendre si un quelconque danger se formait. Reposons nos esprits avant de repartir, nous avons une longue route à faire.

Les uns et les autres retournèrent se coucher, ronchonnant encore, Thorin et Sarah s'échangèrent un dernier regard rempli de colère sous la totale impuissance de Bilbon. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la montée où s'était déroulé l'accident, et lança plusieurs sortilèges, un large halo bleu engloba le campement. En finissant son travail, elle se dirigea avec empressement vers sa couchette, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard de défi vers Thorin. Gandalf qui avait regardé cette scène, soupira, murmurant quelques mots que Bilbon ne réussit pas à discerner.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil les retrouva mais les esprits étaient toujours loin.

* * *

Edan était un homme, un homme seul, mais un homme tout de même. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait quitter des yeux cette magnifique créature qui se trouvait en face de lui. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux d'un bleu étincelant, le fixait, sa robe de velours rouge ondulant et épousant à la perfection ses formes à damner un saint. Le pauvre garde qui avait décidé de prendre une choppe de bière chez le tavernier avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était là, toujours à la même place et toujours à le fixer d'un regard langoureux. Edan pouvait s'estimer comme bel homme dans son ensemble, approchant de la trentaine, blond au teint bruni par le Soleil, ce soldat était bien bâti et avait eu maintes conquêtes pour le prouver. Alors constater qu'une femme semble toute riche, noble et attirante, et seule de surcroît! lui faisait les yeux doux, il n'y avait qu'une réponse à cela! Prenant son courage à deux mains, déjà sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il se dirigea vers elle. Celle-ci le regardait approcher, le sourire aux lèvres, le pauvre garde ne vit pas la lueur rouge briller dans son regard. Arrivé à sa table, il entreprit d'utiliser son côté le charmeur et d'un ton qui se voulait sensuel, il lui dit:

-Que fait une femme aussi charmante que vous dans un lieu si peu fréquentable? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Celle-ci en fit de même, dévoilant un décolleté plongeant et bien généreux aux yeux d'Edan, qui ne pouvait détourner le regard.

-Voyez-vous mon bel ami, susurra-t-elle sa voix caressante, faisant frissonner le pauvre garde. Il se trouve que je me sens seule, mon pauvre mari a du mal à me satisfaire et il se trouve que vous semblez mon genre idéal. Edan sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Il regarda des deux côtés, la taverne était rempli de gens occupés à festoyer et qui ne préoccupaient pas d'un homme et d'une femme discutailler comme il était de coutume dans cet établissement. Se penchant jusqu'aux creux de son oreille, il lui murmura:

-Vous semblez bien imprudente madame de parler ainsi dans un lieu où les oreilles sont comme des doubles tranchants.

Celle-ci se mit à rire, un son cristallin sortant de sa gorge.

-Cher ami, votre nom je vous prie?

-Edan, fils d'Edalan Madame, et à qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Peu importe mon nom, je tiens à me faire discrète pour ne pas que mon mari me reconnaisse. Et si nous allions dans quelques endroits privés?

-Certainement! lui répondit avec empressement Edan.

Les futurs amants montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, là où les escapades amoureuses avaient lieu. Le cœur d'Edan battait la chamade, lorsqu'il raconterait à ses camarades qu'il avait réussi à avoir une femme de haute noblesse dans son lit, sa réputation serait à son sommet! En montant, il ne remarqua pas l'étrange sourire qu'affichait la jeune femme derrière lui. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'une chambre, se précipita vers le lit pour enlever ses habits, laissant le soin à la jeune femme de refermer la porte à double tours. Lorsqu'il entendit les deux clics de la fermeture de serrure, le jeune homme se retourna, vêtu d'un simple pantalon, le sourire aux lèvres et anticipant avec impatience ce qui allait se passer, mais ce qu'il vit n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré. La jeune femme de tout à l'heure s'était transformé en squelette, en cadavre décharné, à l'étrange sourire qui révélait une chair rongée où l'on apercevait l'os. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main.

-Salut mon tout beau, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, celui-ci voulait bouger, crier mais il restait tétanisé et aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Le cadavre en vint jusqu'à lui toucher le visage, Edan déglutit, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage.

-Pi...Pitié!

Le squelette le regarda, ses yeux désormais devenus rouges.

-Oh mais mon tout beau! N'était-ce pas toi qui voulait me satisfaire tout à l'heure? Le mari de cette femme et cette femme elle-même, dit-elle en désignant son corps, n'ont pas réussi à me satisfaire, mais toi, oui toi, je suis sûre que tu tiendras plus longtemps, souffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Edan réprima un hoquet, il ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à la douleur qui ne vint pas. A son grand étonnement et plus grande révulsion, il sentit le squelette l'embrasser, il voulait s'en aller mais il restait accroché, comme un poisson dans un filet. Puis il sentit ses forces peu à peu le quitter, ses jambes faiblissaient, il tenta de se débattre, en vain. Quelques minutes plus tard, son combat était terminé.

Un cavalier sortit du petit village où l'on pouvait apercevoir la forêt de Fangorn au loin. Le cheval qui la portait hennissait d'énervement lorsque la silhouette au capuchon noir s'arrêta brusquement, d'un geste vif elle tendit le bras, un corbeau vint s'y poser, ce dernier semblait murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de cette dernière. L'inconnu ricanna doucement, une lueur rouge émanant de l'endroit d'où se trouvaient ses yeux. La silhouette répondit avec empressement au corbeau avant qu'il ne s'envole vers les montagnes au loin. Elle se retourna, regardant ce taudis d'habitations appartenant au genre humain, un brusque rayon de Lune vint éclairé son visage qui dévoila un sourire carnassier se former sur un visage bruni. Puis, tirant les rênes de son cheval, la silhouette partit au loin, laissant une seule phrase planer au coeur de la nuit:

-A Erebor.

**Voilà, prochain chapitre, on retrouve le pov de Sarah, elle commence à me manquer, je voulais simplement changer un peu pour voir les autres points de vue des persos. A très bientôt. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 La Chute

**Voilà et oui, je sais je suis un peu en retard mais bon le chapitre fait 3, 865 mots à peu près, (un peu comme les autres en fait, maintenant que j'y pense) en ce moment-même je suis en train de revoir si je n'ai pas oublié une moitié de phrase. Alors pour ceux et celles qui se font une image idéalisée des elfes, je suis navrée de vous décevoir, mais moi, je veux les rendre les plus normaux possibles, ce qui est presque impossible à faire mais on s'en fiche :D *va se cacher dans un coin pour éviter le lancer de tomates*. Merci pour la review Neiflheim, c'est vrai que Thorin a un sacré caractère, d'ailleurs on va voir un peu son pov dans le chap, bah oui, il faut bien le faire. Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser tout seul. Le pauvre petit!;) Et enfin quelqu'un d'autre qui adore le slash! :)**

**Bon au sinon, comme je n'avais pas le livre sous la main et que les DVDs du film sont au fin fond de mon armoire et que sur Internet, on ne trouve pas tout malheureusement, la chanson du Gobelin a été écrite grâce à mes super oreilles ultra soniques, je n'ai pas voulu la mettre en entier, parce que la confusion entre les couacs et les clacs! ça commence à bien faire. Dès que j'aurais le livre sous la patte, je modifierai le chapitre. Comme cela vous pourrez faire un karaoke tout en lisant. *Bon ok, je sors*S'il y a des questions, des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas à les poser, je suis toute ouïe. Bon au sinon, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture;)**

**Edit: La chanson du roi gobelin est complète, un bref mélange de Tolkien et de Jackson, je l'ai toujours adorée * prends un air de psychopathe*.**

**Bisous mes cocos! ;) (Non je ne suis pas pédophile)**

Chapitre 7 _**La Chute**_

Elladan en était à son neuvième ongle de ronger, les autres avaient désormais une magnifique allure de scie à dents tordues, il allait certainement lancer une nouvelle mode elfique "Les ongles rongés, c'est le pied!", Arwen en serait ravie. D'un geste machinal, il lança le bout d'ongle par terre, le laissant rejoindre les autres qui faisaient triste mine. Qui avait dit que les elfes étaient toujours propres? Ce n'était certainement pas son cas. Au lieu de s'intéresser à la manucure qui semblait tant passionner son frangin, Elrohir, lui, qui avait appris la situation depuis à peine cinq minutes, tapait du pied, assis sur un rocher, avant de se relever brusquement et de retaper du pied, tandis que Falathar se passait une main dans les cheveux, l'air complètement abasourdi, il jeta un regard vers la personne au centre de leur mini cercle improvisé. Celle-ci se triturait, l'air gênée, elle jeta un regard vers Elladan qui d'un geste brusque frappa du poing un pauvre mur de pierre, faisant partie intégrante de la montagne, qui n'avait strictement rien demandé à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas qu'un mangeur d'herbe sèche ne vienne lui frapper dessus, non mais oh! quel horrible manque d'éducation! Ce dernier, sans faire attention à la douleur qu'aurait du recevoir son poing après un geste si violent, s'avança vers l'intrus, il était prêt à le reprendre par le col comme tout à l'heure, lorsqu'une main s'interposa entre eux. C'était Falathar qui le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

-Non mais tu vas arrêter de brusquer ce pauvre gamin! Cela ne te ressemble pas du tout Elladan! On se croirait interroger un terroriste alors que c'est juste l'un des nôtres! Luke s'imagina mentalement Aragorn en train de braquer une banque, non il n'avait pas la tête pour, trop chétif.

-Justement! lui répliqua Elladan, la mine furieuse. C'est mon frère adoptif alors laisse-moi le brusquer un peu! C'est mon rôle de grand frère de le faire!

-Ce ne serait pas de le protéger plutôt? intervint pour la première fois Elrohir.

-Ça c'est toi qui t'en charge! lui rétorqua séchement Elladan en le fusillant des yeux.

-Hein! Comment ça moi? Je croyais que c'était toi! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toujours faire le gentil par ici! Puisque c'est ainsi, dit-il en s'avançant vers son frère adoptif qui fléchit devant le bras levé de l'elfe qui s'arrêta au milieu de son geste, les yeux rivés sur ceux de son frère qui lui faisait les yeux de chien battu. Elrohir ne pouvait jamais résister devant cette petite frimousse aux grands yeux gris, qui avaient l'air si tristes, si désolés, c'était adorable! Non! Elrohir, ressaisis-toi! Il faut faire preuve de fermeté sinon... mais il avait une bouille si mignonne! Non! Ne pense pas à ça! Elrohir avait l'impression que son esprit s'était divisé en deux et que les deux parties, l'une en costume à lunettes noires et l'autre en tunique elfique se faisaient un débat devant une table avec des cartes de poker. Soudain sa partie aux lunettes noires sortit une carte de sa manche, un sourire sardonique pointé sur le visage. Elrohir se tourna vivement vers Elladan, et lui envoya une claque qui laissa une belle marque rouge sur son visage.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi, et de tes ordres, je suis l'aîné, j'ai droit à un minimum de respect!

-Hein! N'importe quoi! C'est moi l'aîné! On s'était clairement mis d'accord sur ce point-ci! riposta Elladan la mine indignée et se frottant le visage qui était encore rouge de la claque reçue.

-TU t'es mis d'accord! s'indigna Elrohir. Et je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire à ce sujet. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que c'est moi l'aîné, il n'y a qu'à voir ma maturité, affirma-t-il en croisant les bras et levant le menton en signe de défi.

-Maturité? Tu claques comme une fillette! Et c'est moi l'aîné d'abord! s'écria Elladan en se pointant du doigt.

-Dites les gars... essaya d'intervenir Aragorn, car c'était lui l'intrus de tout à l'heure,qui leva une main timide, à moitié effrayé , tandis que Luke le regardait faire la mine compatissante qui semblait dire 'Ça ne sert à rien que tu fasses ça, mais belle tentative, j'admire ton courage, si jamais tu meurs, je mettrais un paquet de dragées surprises sur ta tombe. Pourquoi? Parce que certaines surprises peuvent s'avérer fatales. Ah! Que la vie est triste! Je devrais devenir philosophe tiens!' Comment est-ce qu'une expression pouvait-elle convier autant de mots? C'était qu'il était doué le bonhomme.

-Toi, tais-toi! s'écrièrent les jumeaux en tournant la tête vers lui en même temps, le même regard noir affiché sur leur visage, on aurait dit une seule et même personne face à un miroir, après savoir de quel côté elle était, c'était difficile à dire... Les deux compères se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, se fusillant des yeux.

-Avoue-le, c'est moi l'aîné, siffla Elladan.

-Non, c'est moi! aboya Elrohir.

-Si!

-Non!

Aragorn et Luke les regardaient échanger leurs répliques, l'œil sceptique, à chaque fois que l'un des jumeaux parlait, ils tournaient la tête vers sa direction, donnant ainsi l'impression à Luke d'avoir affaire à un match de ping-pong avec un score extrêmement serré. Excédé, ce dernier se mit à se pincer l'arête du nez, tandis qu'Aragorn sortait une tartine beurrée qu'il avait amenée pour la route, l'air intéressé, il était surtout content qu'on ne fasse plus attention à lui.

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Espèce de...!

Les deux frangins se mirent à se rouler par terre, se battant comme des gamins dans une cour de primaire. Luke soupira un bon coup, avant de lever sa main en l'air et de pointer son index vers le ciel, puis...

**'PAAAFFFF!'**

Une explosion retentit, un gigantesque champignon de fumée entourait Luke, lui donnant un air terrifiant. A l'entente du son, les deux frangins s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent apeurés, l'étrange silhouette sortir du brouillard et les prendre par le col pour les remettre sur pied.

-Non mais c'est pas un peu fini vos bêtises! s'exclama Luke. Toi! dit-il en désignant Elladan, et toi! il pointa son doigt vers Elrohir. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous excuser immédiatement et c'est un ordre! On est en mission, pas au village des fous ici! Et toi! dit-il en se tournant vers Aragorn la mine furieuse, mais en voyant le visage du pauvre gamin, son regard s'adoucit. Ecoute fiston, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse de nous avoir suivi jusqu'ici, même si au point où on en est, mieux vaut avoir quelqu'un en plus vu que certains se comportent de manière totalement immature, finit-il en regardant de manière assez explicite les jumeaux, honteux de leurs comportements, ces derniers se regardèrent.

-Désolé pour t'avoir dit toutes ces choses, murmura timidement Elladan, l'œil humide.

-Moi désolé de t'avoir volé ton arc préféré! Je m'en veux tellement! chouina Elrohir en pleurant.

-Oh c'est pas grave! s'exclama Elladan en enlaçant son frère dans ses bras.

-Dites, c'est pas un peu fini, quelle bande de gamins! s'exclama Luke, la mine agacée, même s'il était étrangement amusé. En voyant Aragorn s'approcher de lui, il lui demanda:" Au fait la raison de ta présence ici?"

La mine gênée, Aragorn se tritura quelques instants, tira sur un bout de sa manche, se mordit la lèvre, avant de soupirer, il prit son inspiration, et lâcha tout simplement en haussant des épaules.

-Je vous ai entendu, c'est tout.

-Quoi! Espèce de petit mouchard! Tu as une épaule cassée, tu devais rester à Rivendell! s'exclama Elladan en s'avançant vers Aragorn prêt à l'étrangler.

-Wo! s'exclama Luke en se mettant devant le garçon. Tu ne vas pas agresser ton frère! De toute façon, c'est fichu, pas le temps de retourner en arrière, à cause de ces morts que j'ai dû remettre dans leurs fichues tombes, j'ai gaspillé beaucoup de ma magie, et je ne peux pas ramener le gamin à Rivendell!

-Le gamin est juste ici! marmonna Aragorn franchement agacé qu'on le prenne pour un petit. Et je me suis déjà battu dans plusieurs batailles.

\- Oui, juste des petits bataillons avec des épées et des bouts pointus, regarde où cela t'a amené, lui répondit Luke. Ecoute petit, j'ai une responsabilité à tenir, j'ai une mission à gérer, des frangins qui se battent à surveiller et maintenant toi à protéger! Alors maintenant, vous prenez vos affaires et on se magne, pigé?!

Les trois compère obtempérèrent, se pressant, et montant sur leurs chevaux à toute vitesse. En suivant Luke qui avait pris la tête de la file, Elladan se pencha vers l'oreille de son frère pour lui murmurer: "Il n'a pas l'air commode ces derniers temps, tu ne trouves pas? "

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la rivière qui traversait la chaine de montagnes. 'Pourvu que Sarah aille bien, pensa Luke tout en embarquant sur la rivière'. Elrohir ramait silencieusement, tandis qu'Elladan faisait le guet, debout sur le bord de l'embarcation. Aragorn lui, polissait tranquillement son épée, l'œil toutefois aux aguets.

-Au fait, dit Elrohir en interpellant Luke qui se retourna, une main autour de son anneau.

-Oui?

-Je voulais te dire... qu'on était désolés pour tout à l'heure, l'attaque des orcs nous a vraiment mis à bout de nerf.

-Ça c'est vrai, renchérit Elladan.

-Ce n'est pas grave, leur répondit Luke en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Nous sommes tous un peu stressés.

Le calme s'installa une nouvelle fois sur l'embarcation, l'eau suivait son fil tranquillement quand Elrohir brisa une nouvelle fois le silence.

-Au fait?

-Quoi? demanda Luke excédé qu'on l'interpelle sans cesse. Elrohir n'y fit pas intention et continua ce qu'il allait dire.

-J'ai remarqué un truc, dit-il en mâchant un bout de lembas, il leva les yeux, l'air de réfléchir, avant de regarder pensivement Luke qui avait le visage agacé face au temps que mettait Elrohir avant de répondre. Ce dernier avala son morceau de lembas dans un énorme son d'engloutissement avant de lâcher:" Tu ferais un sacré bon père."

* * *

-Hein?! m'exclamai-je, les yeux exorbités. On ne va tout de même pas dormir ici! Qui nous dit qu'il n'y aura pas l'un de ces ours mutants ou un alien dans cette grotte!

Les nains me fixaient encore la mine franchement agacée, tandis que Bilbo se tenait derrière moi, étrangement je m'étais prise d'affection pour ce petiot, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un môme à moi à protéger. Oui je sais, il est plus âgé que moi, mais bon vu qu'ils n'atteignent leur majorité chez eux qu'à l'âge de trente-trois ans, c'était comme un petit frère. Et puis au moins, j'avais quelqu'un de mon côté, parce que là, même Gandalf me fixait des yeux, quoique même lui j'avais découvert qu'en fait il était encore plus grincheux que Grincheux lui-même, non pas Grincheux numéro Bis je parle de Grincheux, oui celui-là. Oh! enfin vous me comprenez, ou pas... Il n'empêche que cette fichue grotte ne me disait rien qui vaille et quand mon instinct me disait quelque chose, je l'écoutais, cela s'appelle l'intuition féminine pour ceux et celles qui manquent de vocabulaire.

-Puisque je vous dis que je la sens mal cette grotte! m'exclamai-je encore, exaspérée par leur mutisme intolérable, ils le faisaient exprès c'était sûr. Elle sent bizarre, on dirait un mélange de chaussettes et de je ne sais pas quoi qui me rappelle mon banquier. Alors ayez un peu de jugeote, et faites-moi confiance. Thorin toussa brusquement mais je l'ignorai, je poursuivis: "Je vous ai bien prévenu pour les trolls! alors ce n'est pas cette petite pluie de rien du tout qui va nous forcer à rester ici!"

Les nains ne parlaient pas et me fixaient toujours, l'œil morne, on aurait dit qu'un basilic les avait pétrifiés. Et comme la chance et moi, cela faisait deux, au moment où je prononçais mes dernier mots, un énorme éclair jaillit du ciel et frappa la côte de la montagne juste en face de nous, créant un énorme éboulis. Le tonnerre éclata, faisant trembler les parois rocheuses. De la poussière tomba du plafond de la grotte. Je sentis une goutte de sueur couler le long de mon dos, les nains et Gandalf me fixaient toujours comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Même Bilbo s'était glissé derrière moi pour aller rejoindre les autres. Lâcheur va! Bandes de machistes! Vous avez entendu parler de Rowena Ravenclaw? Elle vous ferait avaler vos pioches et vos pelles! Bandes de tritons constipés! Vous mériteriez que je fasse comme dans les anciennes légendes de sorcières et vous change en crapaud, vous auriez belle allure! Ha! Pendant que j'en venais à planifier une liste de tortures toutes plus délectables les unes que les autres, Balin prit la parole, toujours son air de patriarche en mode on.

-Bon écoutez, Dame Sarah...

-Sarah, lâchai-je.

-Oui Sarah, ce n'est pas que nous n'ayons pas confiance en vous...

-Si, murmura Dwalin alias Grincheux numéro Bis.

-Mais les conditions climatiques ne nous donnent pas l'avantage de poursuivre notre route.

-Et ma baguette c'est du pipeau peut-être! m'exclamai-je, outrée.

-Certes non, mais nous sommes épuisés, il fait nuit, de toutes façons ces montagnes sont désertes depuis un bon petit bout de temps, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un danger pour nous et...

-Et les Transformers? On en fait quoi? De la bouillabaisse? demandai-je sarcastiquement, le sourcil levé tout en croisant les bras.

-Non, bredouilla Balin qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce dont je parlai, bien sûr que non mais...

-Oh et puis zut! s'exclama Dwalin tout en se tournant vers les autres, qui votent pour dormir dans cette grotte? Toutes les mains se levèrent, à l'exception prêt de Bilbo qui sous le regard noir des autres leva timidement la sienne. Dwalin se tourna vers moi et dit: et qui vote contre?

A part moi, personne ne leva la main, j'était seule contre tous. Indignée je marchais vers la sortie lorsqu'une voix m'interpella, c'était Bilbo.

-Sarah, restez avec nous!

Je le regardai, on aurait dit un chien battu. Vaincue, je soupirai:

"Bon très bien, mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas ronfler!"

Sans mine de faire attention à Thorin qui marmonnait "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a invitée?", je m'installai confortablement vers le coin le plus proche de la sortie pour fuir à toute vitesse si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Bizarrement, ces derniers temps, mon odorat s'était décuplé, aussi étrange que ce soit, je me sentais pourtant en pleine forme et beaucoup plus sereine, étrange. Et cette odeur étrange ne faisait rien pour me calmer. A moitié endormie, je regardai le visage de Bilbo dormir paisiblement, il m'avait donnée une frayeur atroce lorsque le rocher s'était effondré, normalement j'aurais agi tout de suite, était-ce la surprise de l'attaque inattendue? Je n'en savais rien, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il ne fallait plus que cela arrive.

-Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas nous quittez! murmurai une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Bofur.

-Ecoutez, je n'ai pas ma place ici, vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre! répondit avec empressement Bilbo.

-Mais pourquoi? le questionna Bofur. On vous aime bien. Et puis je ne pense pas que vous ne soyez pas la bienvenue. Regardez cette pauvre Dame Sarah...

-Mais elle n'a pas de chez elle, elle! s'écria Bilbo. Tout comme vous! puis semblant regretter ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'excusa, désolé je ne voulais pas...

-Non ce n'est pas grave! lui répondit Bofur. C'est vrai, on n'a pas de chez nous, cette fille est perdue, nous sommes perdus, je suis désolé, je...

Jugeant qu'il était temps que j'intervienne avant que cela ne termine en sanglots cette histoire, et que cela ne réveille les autres, je me réveillai, en me levant, je remarquai que les autres avaient fait de même. Tss! J'aurais eu mieux fait de continuer de dormir!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Bifur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce raffut? Gimli! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me réveiller quand je suis au lit avec maman! s'exclama Gloin à moitié endormi. Puis se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas de Gimli, il se réveilla en sursaut. Hein! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il, les paupières alourdies.

Oin qui le regardait, le fixa des yeux, l'air de dire " tu aurais eu mieux fait de te taire".

Thorin qui s'était réveillé observait le sol, j'en fis de même et ce que je vis m'horrifia. Le sol se fissurait sous nos pieds, sans même réfléchir, je hurlai:

**"BOUGEZ-VOUS!"**

Les nains suivirent mes conseils chantés par ma mélodieuse voix, mais le mal était fait, la trappe s'était ouverte. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Gandalf disparaître dans un éclair de fumée, me rappelant que moi aussi j'étais une sorcière, je transplanai hors de la grotte. Arrivée à l'extérieur, le souffle haletant, je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse, bon OK, on a affaire à une trappe dans une montagne. Donc bon il n'y a pas cinquante mille créatures qui font des trappes de ce genre-là, j'espère juste que ce n'était pas le Grinch, quoique bon, un bon petit cadeau de Noël et c'était terminé. Non, cette odeur qui me rappelait énormément mon banquier et le mari de l'une de mes tantes étaient particulière, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête! Bien sûr! Des gobelins! Après il fallait savoir si c'était les mêmes que chez moi, apparemment non, vu la réaction précédente des nains lorsque je les avais évoqués, des concurrents financiers n'en seraient pas à sortir leurs épées à chaque fois qu'on évoquait l'un de leur nom, quoique... Il fallait que je les sorte de là, regardant désespérément autour de moi, mis à part de rares herbes éparsées par-ci, par-là, il n'y avait rien. Attendez! C'était bien une branche que je voyais là-bas?

Thorin ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer, cette Sarah semblait avoir toujours raison. Il faisait décidément un piètre meneur, pensa-t-il amèrement. Les gobelins les avaient encerclés, les sur-nombrant de cinq contre un, et encore d'autres venaient, piaillant comme pas possible, dans un bruit qu'il trouvait exécrable. Thorin se démena tant bien que mal, mais le gobelin qui le tenait, un gros affreux, le tenait bien fermement, sentant son regard rivé vers lui, le gobelin en question lui sourit d'un sourire édenté des plus charmants. Thorin lui jeta son regard le plus meurtrier qu'il avait en réserve, ce qui eut lieu pour le gobelin de froncer les sourcils et d'affirmer sa grippe sur ses poignets. Il sortit un grognement féroce de sa gorge. Thorin tenta de se débattre, en vain.

Le mini cortège arriva enfin à destination, Thorin sentit le gobelin de tout à l'heure le pousser violemment. Celui-ci arriva à tenir debout, ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à ce dernier. Il allait s'avancer vers Thorin quand une grosse voix se mit à chanter:

"Crac! clac! La crevasse noire!

Tiens, serre! Pince, chope!

Et tout en bas, tout en bas, à Goblinville

Tu vas, mon gars!

Clic, clac! Broie, brise!

Marteau et tenailles! Heurtoir et gongs!

Pilonnez, pilonnez, tout en bas!

Ha, ha! Mon gars!

Siffle, claque! Craque, écrase!

Frappe et bats! Gémis et bêle!

Travaille, travaille! N'ose pas renâcler,

Lorsque les gobelins lampent et rient

A la ronde loin sous terre,

Sous terre, mon gars!

Vos os seront brisés! Vos cous, tordus!

Vous serez frappés, battus

Et pour finir pendus!

Tous ici vous mourrez! Disparaîtrez!

Dans les souterrains

De la ville des Gobelins!"

Le gobelin le plus énorme que Thorin n'avait jamais vu se tenait là, devant son trône. Il s'amusait à écraser les corps de ses pauvres sujets, créant une ratatouille infâme des plus écœurantes. Thorin qui avait pourtant déjà assisté à plusieurs batailles, qui avaient terminé en carnage, en avait la nausée. A la fin de sa chanson le Roi Gobelin car c'était lui se tourna vers eux, et allait s'avancer vers eux, quand l'un de ses minions tenta d'ouvrir le fourreau de l'une des épées elfiques, bien mal lui en prit, à peine touchée, il l'avait jetée au loin, pile sous les yeux de son maître, qui recula sur son trône, terrifié comme une elfe, pensa avec amusement Throin, les yeux brillants de sadisme. Essayant de se redonner contenance, le roi s'avança.

-Ha! Quelle horreur! TRAITRES! Assassins! Qui a osé amené la Mordeuse ici! Cette infâme arme a tué plusieurs milliers d'entre nous! Que le coupable se dénonce!

Thorin décida de prendre les choses en main, même si elles risquaient de mal tourner. 'Non mais qu'est-ce que Gandalf fichait!'. Il décida de tenter l'approche amicale, rare de sa part, mais il était un nain avant tout, et un nain c'était quelqu'un qui savait faire affaire.

-C'est moi et mes compagnons qui l'avons échangée avec des Elfes. Nous sommes des commerçants des montagnes bleues, nous sommes simplement venus rendre visite à des cousins du nord. 'Allez, avale-ça, espèce de gros pâté de boue indigeste! pensa fortement Thorin'.

-Ah!HAHAHAHAHA! MOUHAHAHAHA! Oh c'est trop drôle! Et tu crois que je vais vraiment croire ce que tu viens de dire _nain_! cracha le Roi Gobelin. Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, oui toi! Thorin Ecu de Chêne! Fils de Thrain! Fils de Thror! _Roi sous la montagne_! Oh! Mais j'oubliais! Vous n'avez pas de montagne! Mouhahaha! Qu'est-ce que je suis drôle! Hahaha!

Comme des perroquets, ses sujets se mirent à ricaner tout comme lui, Thorin serra les dents, il jeta un regard vers ses compagnons, ces derniers se tenaient fièrement, ne semblant pas être atteints par la remarque infligée. Un sentiment de fierté remplit le coeur de Thorin, il les regarda, puis il jeta un regard vers Bilbo, Thorin ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un profond ressentiment envers lui qu'il n'expliquait pas. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la voix du Roi Gobelin ordonner de les attacher, deux gobelins le saisirent, lui firent mettre genoux à terre. L'un d'eux prit une arme, Thorin sut tout de suite ce qu'ils allaient faire, il leva les yeux vers le roi, ce visage perché sur son trône, couvert de pustules et autres merveilles de ce genre-ci, le fixait avec des yeux vicieux.

-Sais-tu combien de personnes donneraient cher pour avoir ta tête? susurra-t-il d'une voix langoureuse, qui contrastait énormément avec son physique, tout en se penchant sur sa chaise cabossée qui faisait guise de trône.

-Et toi! Tu sais combien de personnes vendraient cher pour ne pas avoir la tienne? intervint une voix haut dans les airs.

Les uns et les autres levèrent la tête pour observer l'étrange personnage qui venait d'apparaître perché sur une sorte de manche à balai qui faisait croisement avec une branche, ou peut être que c'était l'inverse. Sarah se tenait là, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, et faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Un jet de lumière bleue en surgit et vint couper les têtes des deux gobelins qui tenaient Thorin en arrêt. Les têtes roulèrent sur le sol sous les yeux effarés et horrifiés des uns et des autres.

-Qui...Qui êtes-vous? bredouilla le Roi Gobelin, complètement terrorisé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une humaine, ou semblerait-il être, voler.

Un énorme nuage de fumée apparut suivi d'un pouf!

-Votre pire cauchemar! lui répondit Gandalf avec amusement en sortant de son nuage. Il trancha d'un coup d'épée la tête du Roi Gobelin qui s'en alla rouler comme une balle de Bowling. Décidément cette histoire virait en révolution française. Puis il se tourna vers les nains et d'une voix forte s'exclama: Saisissez vos armes! Prenez vos épées! Battez-vous!

Le coeur gonflé de courage retrouvé, les nains suivirent ses conseils et s'emparèrent de leurs armes. Oin frappa, Gloin lança, Kili tira, Fili poignarda, Bombur roula, Bifur visa, Bofur trancha, Balin assomma, Ori, Dori et Nori cognèrent en même temps, Dwalin boxa et Thorin pourfendit. Quant à Bilbo, lui, avait tenté de sortir de la mêlée mais trop de monde l'entourait, en voulant reculer, il se heurta à une table à moitié cassée et tomba dans le vide, sous les yeux horrifiés de Sarah. Celle-ci se lança à sa poursuite, laissant les nains et Gandalf se battre seuls contre les gobelins.

**Prochain chapitre, facile à deviner, Gollum (m'a toujours fait flippé celui-là) apparaît. Et Capitaine Crochet aussi. A la prochaine.;)**

** Ah au fait maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai songé à faire un slash Thorin/Bilbo. J'ai déjà écris un OS sur eux, un peu tristounet mais je m'essaye hein! Je voulais savoir si cela vous tentait ou non, de toute façon, cela ne changera en rien le fil de l'histoire. Il faut voir, je suis en train de réfléchir là-dessus.**


	8. Chapter 8 Le labyrinthe

**Wou! Chapitre 8 enclenché, avec au menu un énorme tas d'indices parsemés par-ci, par-là, des crises de colère, des devinettes et d'autres choses encore.**

**Voilà, je tiens à remercier Chanice de sa petite review qui m'a drôlement fait plaisir;) Étonnamment, je me suis toujours dit que l'univers de Tolkien et de Rowling allait bien ensemble, je les trouve énormément compatibles, alors pourquoi pas faire un mélange des deux ? ;p Contente que ce mélange te plaise;)**

**Le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que la normale, normal vu qu'il a fallu que je recopiasse les devinettes qui vont suivre, alors je compte sur vous pour trouver les réponses avant de les lire, quoique vous devez déjà les connaitre. ^^**

**Au fait je tiens à prévenir que le prochain n'arrivera que très tardivement, je vais être énormément occupée ces prochains mois, surtout que j'ai une autre histoire sur le feu à éditer ainsi qu'une autre que je prépare en ce moment, donc voilà, ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne suis pas là pendant un bon bout de temps. ^^"**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, mes chers confrères et ****consœurs.**

_**Chapitre 8 Comment survivre dans un labyrinthe?**_

"Saletés de roches!"

Je maugréai malgré moi, maudits soient ces gobelins d'avoir décidé de vivre dans un trou à rats!Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers le fond sur lequel me menait mon fidèle destrier alias cette branche d'arbre que j'avais transformée vite fait en balai, cela n'avait pas été très compliqué le matériaux ne changeait pas, à moins que vous voyez des différences entre du bois et du bois?Non, ce qui avait été le difficile à faire était le sort qui permettait de léviter ainsi que celui qui le fait durer et l'autre qui maintenant le balai-branche en équilibre. D'ailleurs, je sentais que cela commençai à tanguer, rah! J'aurais du placer des runes pour fixer les sortilèges mais je n'avais pas eu le temps, la preuve si j'avais perdu du temps à graver et à chanter les runes sur le balai, Thorin serait mort depuis longtemps et son sang ainsi que celui des autres nains aurait fini en cocktail pour Gobelins. Il me doit encore une fois une fière chandelle celui-là! Heureusement qu'être devenu professeur d'Histoire de la Magie aidait, _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ ne vous dit rien? Si vous n'avez lu que les chapitres d'accord je comprendrai, non en fait non, je ne comprendrai pas, qui n'a pas lu le préface du bouquin avant de lire l'ensemble de l'ouvrage? C'est là où tout est indiqué, comment le premier balai fut construit, le premier vol établi, le premier scratch fait. C'est passionnant! Bon d'accord, pas autant que cela mais cela m'avait n'empêche servie!

Je me penchai un peu plus sur le balai, espérant qu'il tienne encore, cela faisait combien de temps que je cherchais désespérément Bilbo? Deux? Cinq? Dix minutes? Pourquoi se trouvait-il toujours trempé dans les ennuis! On devrait me payer un gallion à chaque foisque je sauve quelqu'un. Superman ne ferait pas mieux que moi, c'était certain surtout qu'il n'existait pas enfin pas de la manière dont vous l'imaginez. J'essayai de regarder le fond mais rien, nada, que du noir malgré le 'lumos maxima' que j'avais lancé, je ne voyais rien.

Soudain une pointe rocheuse apparut devant moi, je tentai de bifurquer à temps mais mon balai avait décidé autrement, il se fracassa contre la roche et moi avec. Vous connaissez ce genre de hiboux qui lorsqu'ils veulent vous apporter votre courrier, ne remarquent pas la fenêtre fermée et s'y cognent directement dans un tel fracas que vous compatissez lorsque vous voyez leurs faces aplaties? Et bien moi, j'avais l'impression d'être l'un de ces hiboux, et je pouvais vous assurer d'une chose: cela faisait bel et bien mal. Du sang s'écoula de ma tempe et m'aveuglait à moitié. Je voyais trouble tout au long de ma chute, l'énorme perte de sang me faisait tourner la tête. J'atterris brusquement sur un sol dur et froid comme du métal, l'impact du choc après s'être fait brusquement projeté m'avait laissé immobile pendant au moins une minute, la respiration close, j'avais du me mordre la langue parce que sentis un drôle de goût dans ma bouche. Je ressentie une brusque douleur lancinante dans le dos, je retins à moitié un gémissement de douleur, j'avais trop peur d'être remarquée par une autre créature étrange, qui sait s'il n'y avait pas d'Acromentula par ici ou un Carcolh, je frissonnai à l'idée de rencontrer ce genre d'escargot, ce n'était pas votre gentil bout de chou qui vous mange la salade que vous lui avez donnée ou celui qui termine dans votre assiette avec du bon beurre persillé, non avec lui, c'était vous le dessert et l'apéro deux en un.

Je me redressai tant bien que mal, les muscles de mon dos me criant d'arrêter de les mener autant mais il ne fallait pas que je reste là, c'était trop dangereux. Je jetai un 'hominum revelio', il s'avéra négatif, il n'y avait personne à cinquante mètres de moi. Je murmurai un bref 'coagula' pour que le sang s'arrête de couler, un bref 'evanesco sanguis' et le sang disparut de mon visage. Je regardai les gouttes qui avaient atterri par terre, mon instinct me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je les laisse là et que j'en efface leur odeur, ce que je fis automatiquement. D'un brusque mouvement de baguette, je me rendis invisible, par mesure de sécurité, je mis un bouclier autour de moi, pas celui qui bloque les sortilèges mais celui qui pare les coups, maintenant j'avais compris qu'ici c'était "Massacrons-nous dans la taverne et buvons une choppe de bière après!". J'avançai de quelques pas mais une douleur venue de ma cheville m'arrêta dans mon élan, je regardai mon pied, l'angoisse et mon mal de tête avaient éteint mes sens et voilà que je remarquai pour la première fois qu'un énorme bout de bois le transperçait, j'avais perdu ma chaussure, regardant autour de moi, je la remarquai alors, elle était à dix pas de moi. Voilà ce qui explique pourquoi ce dard long d'une dizaine de centimètres était coincé entre ma cheville et mon talon. Je grimaçai à ce spectacle, je commençai à avoir la nausée, d'un geste brusque de la baguette, je sortis le bout de bois qui s'en alla dans un brusque crac, je transpirai à grosses gouttes, quelques sortilèges de premiers soins médicaux et un accio à ma botte où se trouvait aussi ma chaussette et me voilà repartie, auparavant, je vérifiais dans mon sac qu'elles étaient bien là, oui elles y étaient, je ne les avais pas oubliées.

Je jetai alors un 'pointe-moi la sortie' à ma baguette qui se mit à tourner dans tous les sens sans trouver un point fixe. Génial! Vive les Gobelins! Ils ont tellement creusé de tunnels que désormais cette montagne ressemblait à un véritable gruyère et qu'elle avait maintenant tellement de sorties que ma baguette n'arrivait pas à en choisir une. Fantastique! lancez-moi un Avada Kedavra! Je sens que j'allai faire une grosse déprime si je n'étranglai pas l'architecte de ce stupide labyrinthe avant! Beuglant intérieurement toutes les morts que je lui aurais fait subir, je lançai 'Pointe-moi Bilbo', cette fois-ci, ma baguette se mit brusquement à pointer vers la gauche, décidée je m'élançai vers cette direction, clopinant toujours à cause de mon pied, il mettrait longtemps à se guérir tout seul, pour l'instant je préférai économiser mon énergie, qui sait combien de temps je resterai dans ce labyrinthe?

* * *

Quand Bilbo se réveilla, il n'était pas sûr s'il avait eu raison de le faire. Il faisait si sombre qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer une quelconque lumière dans ce tunnel, car oui c'était bien un tunnel, il l'avait vérifié: en voulant se relever il avait pu toucher les deux parois rocheuses qui s'opposaient. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre les nains, savoir s'ils n'étaient pas loin, mais non, rien, le silence complet. Il était seul dans le noir dans un tunnel de Goblinville, ville des Gobelins qui n'avaient fait qu'une seule bouchée des quelques poneys qu'ils avaient amenés pour la route. Bilbo déglutit en imaginant ce qu'ils auraient fait de lui, il ne préférait pas le savoir, il chercha dans ses poches, cherchant désespérément si sa pipe n'était pas cassée, malheureusement elle l'était, par contre il avait toujours gardé son couteau, une lame de Gondolin d'après le seigneur Elrond, l'elfe qui avait fait le plus d'impression à Bilbo, si on devait aussi compter Luke, il serait en deuxième position, cet elfe était quelqu'un d'extrêment étrange mais qui allait bien avec le caractère de Sarah. En pensant à cette dernière, Bilbo se rappela qu'il l'avait vue plonger à sa suite, peut-être qu'elle était proche. il regarda sa lame, elle brillait d'une légère lueur bleutée, signe que les Gobelins étaient loin mais toujours là, dommage qu'elle n'indiquait pas où se trouvait la sorcière, Bilbo n'aurait pas rechigné contre une magicienne qui pouvait tuer deux gobelins d'un seul éclair. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte tout seul maintenant, ce n'était pas en restant là qu'il allait trouver la sortie, s'il la trouvait un jour... En avançant d'un pas, il sentit un drôle d'objet se coller à son pied, on aurait dit une pièce ou quelque chose de rond, Bilbo se pencha pour la ramasser, étonnament, c'était un anneau. Haussant des épaules, se disant que cela pouvait être un souvenir de voyage, il le rangea dans la poche de son veston. Maintenant il fallait avancer.

* * *

Fili regarda derrière lui, ils avaient lui et ses compagnons réussis à échapper aux gobelins en s'engouffrant dans l'un des nombreux tunnels où Gandalf les avait guidés. Ce dernier regardait derrière lui, fronçant les sourcils, la lueur de son bâton éclairant le chemin qu'ils avaient pris. Combien de temps couraient-ils ainsi? Le pauvre Bombur, à cause de son poids avait du mal à suivre le rythme, Fili entendait des bruits saccadés sortir de sa bouches, le noir l'empêchait de la voir, mais il aurait parier le vieux marteau de son défunt oncle que ce dernier était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Son petit-frère Kili était devant lui,étant donné qu'il était le plus jeune avec Ori et que ces derniers couraient plus vite que les autres, on les avait mis devant. On n'entendait déjà plus les gobelins piailler, Fili avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de la voix de ces viles créatures. Enfin, il les supportait mieux que son oncle, ce dernier avait décidé d'être à l'arrière de la file qu'ils formaient, en raison de sa responsabilité en tant que chef de la compagnie. Fili savait que c'était lui car il avait pu entendre sa voix demander à Gandalf où ils allaient, ce dernier leur avait répondu qu'il les guidait vers la sortie. Elle devait être bien loin la sortie car cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient en train de courir, au moins une journée. Fili tourna la tête, mis à part le bruit des respirations et des pas de ses camarades dont il ne pouvait apercevoir le visage, il n'apercevait rien. Quand soudain, il vit des formes plus sombres que le noir actuel bouger sur le plafond. Il poussa un cri, alertant ses autres compagnons qui se réengagèrent dans un nouveau combat contre les gobelins, qui s'étaient faufilés dans le tunnel comme des belettes. Fili leva son épée juste à temps pour qu'un de ces monstres y viennent s'empaler, un autre tenta de lui mordre le cou mais Fili lui donna un coup de tête avant de se retourner et de l'embrocher lui aussi. Un nouvel arrivant se précipita vers lui, Fili n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Un instant épuisé, il s'adossa à l'un des murs et observa grâce à lueur des torches, que les gobelins avaient allumées, son épée et ses trois ennemis empalés ensemble. Ils faisaient une belle brochette. Fili regarda autour de lui, les uns et les autres se battaient, terrassant le nombre de gobelins qui s'enfilaient à la chaîne. Bizarrement, Fili avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas c'était quoi, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir quand il sentit de la poussière tomber sur sa tête, il leva les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un gobelin aux yeux fluorescents qui émettaient une lueur jaune des plus inquiétantes, un filet de bave s'échappait de ses lèvres aux sourire à larges dents pointues. D'un bond, le gobelin se jeta sur lui.

* * *

De l'eau. Voilà ce que Bilbo avait trouvé, de l'eau, ce devait être l'un de ces nombreux lacs souterrains qui existaient sous les montagnes. Après il fallait savoir si c'était un cours d'eau qui menait quelque part, qui sait peut-être qu'il trouverait la sortie grâce à lui. Il écouta le son des gouttes qui tombaient de la voûte, malheureusement pour lui, c'était bel et bien un lac ou une mare. Il n'empêche que c'était aussi de l'eau, Bilbo chercha sa gourde et en remplit le récipient en entier, elle en avait bien besoin, étant donné qu'elle était presque vide. D'après ce que lui avait dit Sarah, on pouvait survivre quarante jours sans manger mais pas quarante jours sans boire. Déjà à l'idée de louper ne serait-ce qu'un seul repas donnait des frissons d'horreur à Bilbo mais alors s'il fallait survivre quelques jours sans manger, c'était le pire cauchemar que les Valars aient pu apporté,pourtant s'il fallait qu'il survive, il allait devoir suivre les premiers gestes de survie, c'est ainsi que Bilbo rangea sa gourde en prenant grand soin de bien la reboucher. Un instant il s'arrêta, quelqu'un l'épiait, il s'empara juste à temps de son couteau pour mettre en retrait la créature qui avait voulu se jeter sur lui, cette dernière avait d'étranges yeux globuleux qui brillaient si fort qu'on aurait dit des torches dans l'obscurité.

-Par ex-s-s-semple, que je s-sois tout éclabous-s-s-sé mon trés-s-sor! Voici un fes-s-s-stin de choix, un bon morceau s-s-savoureux, gollum! siffla la créature pale aux membres si maigres que Bilbo aurait eu pitié d'elle si elle ne voulait pas le manger, lorsque la créature siffla "Gollum" de sa bouche, le son guttural qu'elle avait fait rappelait Bilbon d'un chat qui crachait des boules de poil. Ce dernier brandit son arme à deux, la pointant vers la créature qui souriait, les dents abîmées et pour certaines manquantes. Celle-ci semblait à tout prix vouloir s'approcher de lui, elle avait très certainement choisi qu'il serait son nouveau casse-croûte

-Qui êtes-vous? s'écria Bilbo, tâchant de ne pas trembler de la voix, l'arme toujours pointée vers le dénommé Gollum.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est mon trés-s-sor? chuchota Gollum, le fixant de manière curieuse.

-Je suis M. Bilbo Baggins, j'ai perdu les miens et j'aimerais bien retrouver mon chemin. Sauriez-vous où se trouve la sortie?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans s-s-ses mains? demanda Gollum en ignorant la question de Bilbo.

-C'est une épée venue de Gondolïn.

Gollum le regarda, ses pales yeux mettaient mal à l'aise Bilbo qui ne le lâchait pas de vue.

-Sss, émit gollum en voulant se rendre courtois, Pt-être que tu res-s-stes avec ça bavarder un peu, mon trés-s-sor. Ca aime peut-être les égnimes, peut-être oui?

Donc cette créature voulait jouer aux devinettes, Bilbo n'était pas sûr s'il fallait accepter la proposition ou non. Finalement, il se décida.

-Très bien, commencez.

Gollum se mit à sourire et de sa voix sifflante dit:

Qu'est-ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit,

Qui est plus grand que les arbres,

Qui monte, qui monte,

Et pourtant ne pousse jamais?

-C'est facile! Une montagne, je suppose.

-Ca trouve facilement? Ca doit faire un concours avec nous, mon trésor! Si le trésor demande et que ça ne réponde pas, on le mange, mon trésor. Si ça nous demande et qu'on ne réponde pas, alors on fait ce que ça veut, hein? On lui montre comment sortir, oui!

"Etre mangé ou ne pas être mangé telle est la question!", cette Sarah détenait vraiment sur lui et maintenant il fallait qu'il se creuse la tête pour éviter de finir dans l'assiette de cette créature qui était aussi son seul moyen pour aller vers la sortie.

-Très bien, déclara Bilbo.

Trente chevaux sur une colline rouge;

D'abord ils mâchonnent,

puis ils frappent leur marque,

Ensuite ils restent immobiles.

C'était une vieille devinette un peu usée, mais la faim avait pris le contrôle de son esprit.

-Connu! s'écria Gollum qui devait aussi la connaitre. Les dents! les dents! trésor; mais on n'en a que six!

Ô joie! savoir que celui qui voulait le manger n'avait que six dents ne faisait nullement plaisir à Bilbo, malgré leur nombre restreint, elles avaient l'air assez dangereuses pour faire des dégâts. Ignorant ce genre de pensée morbide, Bilbo prêta attention à ce que Gollum déclarait:

Sans voix, il crie;

Sans ailes, il voltige;

Sans dents, il mord;

Sans bouche, il murmure.

-Un instant! s'écria Bilbo, l'angoisse d'être mangé le saisissait et embrouillait son esprit, heureusement il trouva vite la réponse: le vent! c'est le vent naturellement!

Il était tellement fier de lui qu'il enchaîna sur une autre, prenant sa revanche sur cette sale petite créature souterraine.

Un oeil dans un visage bleu

Vit un oeil dans un visage vert.

"Cet oeil-là ressemble à cet oeil-ci,

Dit le premier oeil,

Mais en lieu bas,

Non pas en lieu haut."

Dire que Bilbo espérait lui donner une colle, il avait à moitié réussi, Gollum avait mis du temps à répondre, réfléchissant à travers ses sifflements mais il répondit:

-Ss, ss, mon trésor. Le soleil sur les marguerites ça veut dire, oui.

Le regard mélancolique, aussi mélancolique qu'il pouvait être bien sûr, Gollum enchaîna par:

On ne peut la voir, on ne peut la sentir,

On ne peut l'entendre, on ne peut la respirer.

Elle s'étend derrière les étoiles et sous les collines,

Elle remplit les trous vides.

Elle vient d'abord et suit après.

Elle termine la vie, tue le rire.

-L'obscurité! répondit sans la peine de réfléchir Bilbo, bon nombres de leurs devinettes leur étaient communes à tous les deux, peut-être que cet individu n'avait pas été le même autrefois. Tant pis, il fallait continuer:

Une boîte sans charnière, sans clef, sans couvercle:

Pourtant à l'intérieur est caché un trésor doré.

Cette devinette qui semblait si facile pour Bilbo se révéla être un tâche ardue pour Gollum qui se mit à marmonner et bredouiller à tout va. Bilbo attendit un bon moment, perdant patience lui demanda:

-Alors qu'est-ce? La réponse n'est pas une bouilloire qui déborde, d'après le bruit que vous faites.

-Donnez-nous une chance, que ça nous donne une chance mon trésor.

Bilbo attendit encore, au bout d'un moment il redemanda:

-Alors? Votre solution?

Gollum siffla un bon moment avant de s'écrier "Des oeufs! des oeufs!"

Bilbo se retint de soupirer de déception, Gollum à son tour demanda:

Vivant sans souffle,

Froid comme la mort,

Jamais assoiffé, toujours buvant,

En cotte de mailles, jamais cliquetant.

Bilbo était pris dans une colle, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant tant bien que mal la solution. Au bout d'un moment, Gollum se mit à chuinter de plaisir:

-Est-ce bon mon trésor? Est-ce que c'est juteux? Est-ce délicieusement croquant? dit-il en accentuant bien le son 'k' de "croquant.

Le hobbit se retourna vers lui.

-Un instant, je vous ai donné suffisamment de temps tout à l'heure.

-Ça doit se dépêcher, se dépêcher! crachota Gollum. La créature l'observait dans l'obscurité, des pensées malveillantes émanant d'elle. Bilbo se retint de frissonner, il porta une main à sa gourde et soudain un éclair lui vint, il s'exclama:

-Un poisson! C'est un poisson!

Gollum fut horriblement déçu mais Bilbo n'en tint pas compte, il enchaîna aussi vite qu'il le put:

Sans-jambes repose sur une-jambe, deux-jambes s'assirent sur trois-jambes, quatre-jambes en eut un peu.

Gollum répondit aussitôt: "Du poisson sur un guéridon, un homme à côté assis sur un tabouret, le chat reçoit les arêtes." Puis il demanda:

Cette chose toutes choses dévore:

Oiseaux,bêtes, arbres, fleurs;

Elle ronge le fer, mord l'acier;

Réduit les dures pierres en poudre;

Met à mort les rois, détruit les villes

Et rabat les hautes montagnes.

-Le temps, murmura une voix derrière Bilbo, ce dernier se retourna mais ne vit personne. Gollum le regardait suspicieusement, regardant avec plaisir son visage rempli de détresse, mais cette détresse disparut, il répondit avec grand sourire:

-Le temps, bien évidemment!

Pour une nouvelle fois, Gollum fut énormément déçu, et la faim commençait à monter en lui, il se mit à siffler et crachoter:

-Il faut que ç-ç-ça nous pose une ques-s-s-stion, mon trésor, s-si, s-s-si, s-s-si. Jus-s-ste une question de plus-s-s à deviner.

Mais Bilbo ne savait plus quoi poser comme question, mais pourquoi Sarah ne faisait-elle rien? Elle devrait faire quelque chose, non? Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, celle-ci lui répondit dans l'oreille.

-Ecoutez, cela fait maintenant plus de deux jours que nous sommes ici, j'ai épuisé mes forces à cause d'un fichu accident et je préfère mieux les économiser pour plus tard, alors faites ce qu'il dit et posez-lui une question auquel il ne trouvera aucune réponse. Et faites-vite, j'ai réussi à trouver une sortie, vous suivrez les runes vertes, vous seul pourrez les voir. Je vous attends là-bas.

Du coin de l'oeil Bilbo aperçut un lueur verte émaner de l'un des couloirs, il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve une nouvelle question mais rien ne venait, inconsciemment il se mit à tripoter l'objet, cet étrange anneau qu'il avait ramassé, sans réfléchir il demanda tout haut: " Qu'ai-je donc dans ma poche?"

Gollum comprit que c'était la question posée et s'en offusqua:" Pas de jeu! pas de jeu! s'écria-t-il. C'est pas de jeu mon trésor, s-si? De demander ce que ça a dans s-ses s-salles petites poches?"

D'un ton plus affirmé, Bilbo lui demanda:"Qu'ai-je dans ma poche?"

-Ss! Ca doit nous le donner en trois, mon trésor.

-Allez-y!

-Des mains!

-Faux! s'exclama Bilbo qui les avait retiré à temps. Il vous reste deux chances.

-Ss! Un couteau!

-Faux! dit Bilbo plus heureux que jamais de rabattre le caquet à cette vile créature. Il vous reste une dernière chance.

Gollum mit un long moment avant de s'exclamer

-Une ficelle! ou rien!

-Ni l'un ni l'autre! répondit Bilbo extrêmement soulagé, l'épée toujours pointé vers Gollum qui ne faisait rien, l'air dépité, le jeu des égnimes était un jeu ancien qui interdisait les tricheries, il était si sacré que même l'être le plus mauvais le respectait un tant soit peu, Bilbo se doutait que Gollum n'allait pas tenir parole. Il s'avança à taton vers la lueur verte, seulement il trébucha sur une pierre, heureusement pour lui Gollum ne l'avait pas remarqué trop occupé à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante d'un cadeau d'anniversaire dont il avait besoin. Bilbo se redressa à temps pour voir Gollum gémir de douleur à propos de son cadeau d'anniversaire qui avait disparu, il cracha alors :" Qu'est-ce que ça a dans sa petite poche? " Bilbo inconsciemment mis la main dans la sienne, touchant l'anneau au moment où Gollum se jeta sur lui, un cri retentit, Bilbo s'attentait à un choc mais Gollum passa à travers lui et tendit la tête vers le cri qui avait été poussé.

-Qu'est-c-c-ce donc mon trésor? Ça a un nouveau compagnon.

-Bilbo dépêchez-vous! s'exclama la voix de Sarah dans le tunnel. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour devenir invisible mais dépêchez-vous, la porte se refermera derrière vous, cet elfe de maison n'entrera pas ensuite!

Bilbo sortit de sa stupeur et à son grand étonnement dépassa Gollum qui courait lui aussi vers la voix qui avait prononcé ces mots. Les deux rochers qui encadraient l'entrée commençaient peu à peu à se refermer. Gollum était à son niveau maintenant, s'étonnant lui-même, il fit une glissade sur le sol pour enfin entrer dans la porte qui se referma au nez et à la figure de Gollum. Ce dernier poussa un terrible cri.

Bilbo enleva alors l'anneau tandis que Sarah annulait son sortilège d'invisibilité. Elle le regarda à moitié agacée, à moitié amusée.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, dites-moi!

-Désolé, j'étais à court de devinette.

-En tout cas cet anneau vous a bien servi, lui répondit-elle.

Bilbo regarda l'anneau qui était dans sa paume, étrangement, il n'avait pas eu envie de lui en parler mais le destin avait voulu qu'elle le voit, d'ailleurs elle se mit à inspecter l'objet de plus prêt, l'air suspicieuse.

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Bilbo

-Non rien, cet anneau me rappelle seulement celui d'un mythe dont je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le nom, vous devriez y faire attention, il m'a l'air louche.

Puis elle se mit à avancer vers la sortie, laissant Bilbo dans ses doutes.

C'est ainsi que la compagnie les retrouva, avant qu'ils n'apparaissent Thorin avait fait un joli discours qui expliquait comment ils s'étaient enfuis car trop lâches de vouloir continuer cette quête, il fut interrompu par un éclair sorti de la baguette de Sarah, celle-ci dans le même ton lui avait répondu: "Comme si on pouvait se débarrasser de nous! Je sais que vous nous aimez au fond de vous-même, alors arrêter de faire votre PMS girl et venez nous faire un calin!" Ce que les nains firent avec bonne humeur, contents que tout le monde ait survécu et soit en un seul morceau.

Fili racontait à tout va comment il s'était débarrassé d'un gobelin en utilisant sa brochette comme massue, il s'était surpris de sa propre force. La nuit s'était déjà installée lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent enfin de la montagne. Les uns et les autres mangeaient les quelques provisons que Sarah avait gardé dans son sac, elle avait fait tout un stock, sans elle, ils n'auraient eu plus d'eau et de nourriture pendant un bon moment. Cette dernière haussa des épaules et déclara :"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir!". Gandalf racontait comment il avait utilisé la porte cachée, uniquement utilisée par les gobelins pour mettre au point un stratagème afin de les sauver. Dwalin racontait à qui mieux mieux comment il avait boxé deux gobelins en même temps, en fracassant leurs têtes entre elles. Des rires de joie retentirent en écoutant les exploits des uns et des autres.

Seulement la joie qui s'était installée au sein de la petite troupe s'estompa très vite lorsque des hurlements retentirent dans la forêt. Des cris bien trop familiers au goût de Bilbo résonnèrent, c'était des wargs et des orcs. Tous se mirent à courir, Sarah sortit un mini balai de son sac, qui aussitôt s'agrandi pour convenir à la taille de la jeune femme, ce balai avait l'air plus différent que celui de la dernière fois, qui avait l'air d'un brouillon comparé à ce dernier. Sarah enjamba le balai, sous de nombreux regards étonnés. Puis elle fit un tour de baguette et toutes les feuilles des arbres environnants vinrent s'assembler pour se transformer en toile, des branches arrivèrent de part et d'autres afin de faire, non Bilbo n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était un bateau qu'elle faisait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites! s'exclama Thorin, les yeux exorbités. Ce n'est pas de ça dont nous avons besoin.

La jeune femme le regarda, son bateau prêt, elle sortit des pierres de son sac munies d'étranges symboles, peut-être des runes qui vinrent se fixer sur la coque.

-Il y a un ravin juste derrière vous, ces orcs nous ont tendus un piège, nous sommes face à une impasse. Alors à moins que vous cachiez un deltaplane dans votre caleçon, ce dont j'en doute fort, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour qu'on s'en sorte et c'est voler. Alors maintenant monter avant Messieurs Propre débarquent et vous mangent sans aucun scrupules.

Malheureusement lesdits Messieurs Propre étaient déjà là, une flèche vint se ficher sur un tronc, frôlant la joue gauche de Bilbo, et coupant une mèche de cheveux à Sarah qui regarda avec colère une énorme mèche tomber par terre, son visage était livide. Un orc énorme sur un gigantesque warg blanc se tenait là avec toute sa troupe qui devait bien être une trentaine, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Le chef du groupe s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres, Bilbo remarqua pour la première fois qu'il lui manquait un bras.

\- Azog! souffla Thorin.

Le dénommé Azog se pencha sur sa monture et renifla l'air autour de lui.

-Vous la sentez? L'odeur de la peur! Je me souviens que ton père empestait Thorin fils de Thrain! charria-t-il.

Thorin trembla de rage, Sarah était toujours en train de regarder sa mèche de cheveux par terre, la baguette tremblante, son bateau juste entre elle et le sapin qui penchait à moitié dans le vide.

-Ce n'est pas possible! murmura Thorin

-Vous tous! Celui-là est à moi! s'exclama Azog en pointant de sa massue Thorin. Tuez les autres!

Les orcs obéirent à ses ordres et se précipitèrent vers les nains, seulement ce fut à ce moment-là que Sarah décida de se réveiller de sa torpeur. Un brusque mur de flammes leur barra la route. Une silhouette la traversa, Bilbo ne la reconnaissait plus, elle semblait avoir changé.

-VOUS M'AVEZ DÉTRUIT MON BRUSHING! BANDE DE SALES PETITS ECTOPLASMES DE M****! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER! VOUS CROYEZ QUE J'AI MIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS A REFAIRE CETTE COUPE? HEIN! NON! VOUS NE LE SAVEZ PUISQUE VOUS ETES CHAUVES! SALES SCROUTTES A PÉTARD CONSTIPES! VOUS MÉRITERIEZ QUE L'ON VOUS PRENNE PAR LES **** ET QUE L'ON VOUS LES ARRACHE A COUP DE PINCES A ÉPILER! SANGS DE BOURBE BAIGNES DANS DU PURIN DE QUINTAPEDES! VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TIRER COMME CA? AH CA NON!

Un pauvre orc et son warg qui avait voulu s'approcher d'un peu trop d'elle se firent toucher par une lumière verte qui les transforma en crapauds. La jeune femme leva haut sa baguette, les flammes suivirent l'ascension et se transformèrent peu à peu en dragon de flammes, haut de trente mètres. Si c'était de ça dont elle parlait quand elle disait économiser son énergie, Bilbo maintenant la comprenait et la félicitait, même s'il avait une peur bleue en ce moment-même. Le dragon se mit soudain à cracher des flammes terrassant les wargs qui s'enfuirent en courant, les loups avaient horreur du feu. Les orcs qui étaient restés, restaient pétrifiés devant ce spectacle terrifiant, tout comme les nains, qui n'avaient pas imaginés qu'elle pouvait faire ce genre de choses. Celle-ci s'en fichait complètement de leur avis et semblait avoir décidé de faire un feu de camping grandeur nature avec des wargs grillés en plats d'entrée et des orcs boursouflés pour le dessert.

-Vous croyez que je fais quoi moi? Hein! Je me suis cassée le dos à trouver une fichue sortie dans un put*** de labyrinthe que ces f**tus gobelins ont fabriqué! Alors qu'ils s'habillent comme des hommes des cavernes, non même pas! Un cro-magnon est nettement plus propre qu'eux! J'ai du fabriquer un pu****de balai qui ne voulait pas marcher! Je me suis cassée la gu**** contre un fichu rocher! Ces saletés de Gobelins de m**** ne sont même fichus de mettre des panneaux! C'est sûr que c'est pas Gringotts ici! Il fallait que je sauve ces nains, heureusement que Merlinpinpin était là! Ensuite il a fallut attendre que l'autre elfe de maison arrête de taper la causette avec Bilbo! Ensuite on est sortis, tout était sympa, revenu comme avant mais non! Bandes de calmars géants trempés dans de la sauce barbecue! Vous auriez pas pu retenir vos instincts de guerriers givrés datant de Mathusalem! Non il a fallut que vous arriviez! Alors soit vous dégagez ou soit Hector vous bouffera! Et pour gouverne Hector c'est lui, dit-elle en désignant son dragon de feu qui se pencha vers les orcs. Sa langue de feu les titillant juste un peu, les pauvres orcs s'enfuirent en courant, la queue entre les jambes.

Sarah se retourna le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de bonne humeur. D'un coup de baguette, le dragon disparut.

-Bon on embarque? On n'a pas toute la soirée tout de même! s'exclama-t-elle en montant sur le pont, les uns et les autres la suivirent, un peu inquiets tout de même.

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais lui couper les cheveux, murmura Dwalin à l'oreille de son frère Balin qui hocha de la tête tout à fait compréhensif.

C'est ainsi que les nains volèrent pour la première fois sur un bateau. Ils avaient la nette impression qu'ils arriveraient à temps pour le jour de Durin, seulement voilà:

-Ah au fait, le bateau ne tiendra que trois jours, ensuite il faudra marcher.

-Oooh!

* * *

Il la suivit discrètement, se faufilant entre les différents murs de pierre. L'ombre marchait d'un pas décidé, faisant flotter sa cape derrière elle. Il la suivit, se cacha derrière un muret quand celle-ci se retourna. Elle plissa les yeux, ceux-ci étaient bleus. Il la suivit, maintenant il ne la perdrait pas de vue. Au bout d'un temps, il vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers une tour , des cris y provenaient, il entendit des hurlements, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il contourna une cage et s'engagea dans un couloir, sombre, il ne savait pas où elle l'emmenait. Celle-ci monta des escaliers pour enfin arriver dans une pièce, au milieu de cette pièce se trouvait une table ronde et sur cette table étaient inscrites des runes qui formaient un cercle autour d'une pierre. C'était cette pierre qu'il cherchait désespérément, de drôles de voix en sortaient, des murmures imperceptibles, des phrases se mélangeant les unes aux autres. Il ne pouvait pas discerner ce qu'elles racontaient. Il vit la personne qu'il suivait discuter avec quelque chose, un trou noir, impossible de savoir qui c'était. Sur la table se trouvaient mis en cercle un coeur, il ne savait pas de quelle espèce et il n'avait pas envie de la savoir, suivi de ce coeur un morceau de bois, du sureau probablement, une flamme suivait ce dernier suivie d'une fiole qui ne contenait que de l'eau, à côté de cette fiole se trouvait de la fumée qui s'échappait et se reformait en tourbillon, il restait une sixième place mais elle était vide, il manquait quelque chose au rituel. Il se pencha pour voir quelle rune y était inscrite à cette place, lorsqu'il le découvrit, il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin leur but. Soudain, il se retourna, quelqu'un venait, quelqu'un qui pouvait le reconnaître, il fallait qu'il sorte de là et vite. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il était déjà parti.

**Et voilà, j'es-s-spère que ç-ç-ça vous a plu ;) je vous dis à la prochaine mes cocos! D'accord j'arrête de vous appeler comme ça, non désolée je ne peux pas me retenir c'est plus fort que moi. Ah! démon sort de ce corps! Je suis désolée il faut que je vous laisse j'ai un démon appelé mes mains à combattre. A la prochaine! :)**

**PS: j'ai oublié d'informer pour ceux et celles qui ne savent pas, que dans le livre, la troupe est restée trois jours chez les gobelins, j'ai donc voulu suivre ce délai à la lettre, pour l'absence des aigles, et bien vous verrez s'ils seront absents dans l'histoire ou non ;) Quant à Sarah, il ne faut pas oublié que c'est une sorcière dans Harry Potter et qu'elle est la petite nièce de Grindelwald, je ne pense pas qu'une bande d'orcs en pagne lui feront si peur que ça, elle a du voir bien pire Sur ce ciao mi amor! :D Ah oui! et j'ai décidé de faire un shonen-ai.**


	9. Chapter 9 Namo

**Voilà, je sais, cela fait longtemps, je suis revenue d'entre les morts d'ailleurs c'est bizarre mais en parlant de mort... enfin bref, vous verrez. J'ai mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre, j'avais les idées en tête mais le truc c'est que je n'arrivais pas à les mettre sur papier. En plus de cela mon ordinateur avait une méchante connexion avec internet, que j'ai finis par régler, je dépendais seulement de mon smartphone, et avec ça, je ne risque pas de publier quoique ce soit, surtout que j'ai d'autres fichiers dessus. Enfin bref. J'ai l'impression d'être ce youtubeur qui ne sort des videos que tous les six mois. Même si pour moi c'est huit. Et merde.**

**Je ne promets rien du tout par rapport à la régularité de mes parutions, avec un peu de chance, vous aurez un autre chapitre dès la fin du mois. D'ailleurs j'ai vu qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui s'étaient intéressées à l'histoire. Merci d'aimer^^**

**J'ai l'habitude de publier un nouveau chapitre dès que j'ai terminé de l'écrire. Vu que j'ai l'histoire en tête et que quelque fois j'aime bien modifier des trucs sur le coup, bah je préfère fonctionner de cette manière.**

**Bon je crois que j'ai assez parlé.**

**Bonne lecture;)**

**Edit: j'ai changé le résumé, l'ancien ne disait pas assez sur quelle genre d'histoire c'était.**

_**Chapitre 9 "Namo" **_

« Elle m'énerve cette femme ! Qu'elle arrête donc de nous narguer avec son balai ! »

-Si vous en voulez un, il suffit de demander vous savez ? C'est vous qui avez dit non tout à l'heure. Inutile de reporter la faute sur moi quand c'est vous qui êtes en tort.

-Un nain qui se respecte reste à terre, et marche ! Ce n'est pas naturel ce que vous faites avec votre bout de bois.

-Dites donc ! Je vous demande ce que vous faites avec votre… ?

-Bon ça suffit ! Vous allez arrêter vos chamailleries ! Attendre que Mr Bilbo revienne ne signifie pas se disputer sur des sujets dérisoires !

-Hmpf !

-Par ma barbe, ils sont impossibles… soupira Gandalf en regardant Sarah croiser les bras, l'air offusqué tandis que Dwalin maugréait dans sa barbe, pour une fois que ce n'était pas Thorin qui se disputait avec la sorcière.

Cette dernière avait commencé à voler sur son balai à cause de son problème de cheville, qui après ces nombreuses semaines passées, était complètement guérie. Mais la sorcière avait préféré rester sur son balai, disant que c'était plus confortable. Se triturant un peu sur son engin qui flottait dans les airs, elle se mit machinalement à tripoter l'ouverture de sa sacoche, là où était rangé le bateau volant qui les avait emmenés jusqu'ici, enfin … de ce qu'il en restait. Il se souvenait encore de ce qui s'était passé il y a trois semaines.

* * *

_Trois semaines auparavant…_

_-Dites ? Vous êtes sûre que cette chose va tenir ? demanda Bilbo en regardant le pont du bateau avec hésitation._

_Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient en train de voler et il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Le bateau flottait et tanguait comme s'il était sur l'eau, une brise légère venait pousser ses voiles. Quelques oiseaux, fatigués de leur vol, s'étaient perché sur les branches du mât, tandis que des nuages de temps à autres traversaient l'embarcation. Bilbo avait tenté de les toucher mais le sortilège de protection qu'avait lancé Sarah l'en empêchait. Celle-ci tenait le gouvernail, perchée sur son balai, flottant comme le bateau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bilbo, et renifla légèrement, les sourcils froncés et l'air passablement offusqué._

_-Qu'insinuez-vous donc ? Que je ne sais pas faire des runes de maintien ? Sachez que j'ai obtenu un master dans cette matière ! s'écria-t-elle avant de faire un brusque virage pour éviter l'une des côtes de la montagne. _

_Bilbo se tut tout de suite. Depuis ce qu'elle avait montré, il avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver. Même Dwalin, si prompt à dire ce qu'il pensait, se taisait. La plupart des nains étaient assis sur le pont, à jouer aux cartes comme le faisaient Kili, Fili et Ori, qui jouaient au poker avec Balin, ce dernier les plumait sans vergogne, le sourire aux lèvres et lançant quelques fois des coups d'œil discrets vers Sarah. Gandalf le faisait également, assis sur les marches qui accédaient au premier pont, celui sur lequel se tenait la sorcière toujours grincheuse. Tirant sa pipe pour en sortir de la fumée, qui prit la forme d'un aigle, il jeta un regard pensif vers Thorin. Ce dernier tournait le dos à tout le monde, debout vers l'avant du navire, près du mât de beaupré. Les bras croisés, il regardait l'horizon, les cheveux flottant au vent. Bilbo ne pouvait son visage mais il était sûr qu'il devait avoir son côté renfrogné qui ne le quittait jamais. Pourtant cette posture l'inquiétait profondément, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait et cela, ce n'était pas bon signe. Le jeune hobbit poussa un soupir avant de tourner la tête vers la sorcière, celle-ci paraissait si mystérieuse à présent, malgré les mois qu'ils avaient tous passé en sa présence, on ne savait peu de choses sur elle. Bilbo savait que le monde de Sarah était peuplé de créatures similaires à celles d'ici mais aussi bien différentes. Les pouvoirs qu'elle avait montrés, étaient encore plus déstabilisants et avaient bien évidemment amené encore plus de méfiance parmi les uns et les autres. Si cela continuait comme cela, il risquait d'y avoir un désastre. _

_Bilbo soupira une énième fois, et se décida à parler avec la sorcière. Bilbo leva les yeux vers la concernée, il monta les marches lentement, l'air appréhensif mais bien décidé._

_-Excusez-moi ? _

_Les cheveux blonds de la sorcière fouettaient son visage, l'une des mèches, nettement plus courte que les autres, était un souvenir des orcs qui s'était très mal terminé. Elle le regarda, ses yeux marrons avaient l'air noirs dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et le sondaient, impassibles. Son manteau flottait au gré du vent, malgré sa petite taille, près d'un mètre cinquante de ce qu'il avait pu constater, elle ressemblait à une montagne. La magie autour d'elle crépitait, et pour la première fois, Bilbo sut qu'elle n'était pas une simple loufoque avec des pouvoirs mais bien plus que cela. Malgré la puissance qu'il sentait autour d'elle, il voyait le teint pale, les cernes sur le visage, les joues creuses qui la marquaient, sa cheville cassée pendait toujours par-dessus le balai et les ongles rongés de ses mains montraient le stress qu'elle avait subi. Soudain, Bilbo se sentit coupable, il l'avait lâchement ignoré , bien trop heureux de s'en être sorti et sans savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il fallait qu'il se rachète, et c'était pour cela qu'il était là._

_-Je peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda-t-il en montrant la caisse à côté de Sarah._

_-Faites comme vous voulez, lui répondit Sarah en haussant des épaules avant de tourner une nouvelle fois le gouvernail._

_Un silence gênant s'installa avant que Bilbo ne l'interrompit :_

_-Comment va votre cheville ?_

_La sorcière haussa des sourcils en tournant la tête vers lui._

_-J'ai connu mieux, j'ai reçu pire en jouant au Quidditch._

_Bilbo fronça des sourcils à ce mot, elle ne l'avait jamais mentionné auparavant._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé ?_

_-Non._

_-Non mais quelle gourde je fais ! L'un des meilleurs sports créés au monde et je ne vous en parle pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tapant sur le front, attirant le regard des autres. Le Quidditch est le sport des sorciers le plus connu, c'est carrément notre marque de fabrique. Les légendes sur les sorcières disent toujours qu'elles volent sur des balais, le Quidditch a été inventé au XIème siècle à Queerditch. Et l'on vole sur des balais, comme celui-ci. C'est un sport composé de sept joueurs : trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien et un attrapeur. Les poursuiveurs ont une balle qui s'appelle le souaffle et doivent le passer à travers l'un des trois anneaux que le gardien garde, les batteurs ont des battes et les utilisent pour envoyer les cognards, des balles dures, sur les joueurs adverses afin de les déstabiliser, et enfin il y a l'attrapeur qui est chargé d'attraper le vif d'or qui annonce la fin du match. Le souaffle apporte dix points pour chaque but marqué, et le vif d'or cent cinquante. _

_-Ce n'est pas un peu de la triche qu'il apporte autant de points ? demanda Kili qui s'était approché d'elle, tout comme les autres l'avaient fait, intéressés par ce qu'elle disait. _

_-Et bien non, quand les poursuiveurs sont excellents, il arrive qu'un match soit gagné par l'équipe qui n'a pas attrapé le vif d'or. C'est déjà arrivé lors de la coupe du monde de 1994, l'équipe d'Irlande avait gagné contre les Bulgares. _

_-Il a l'air louche votre jeu ! s'exclama Gloin en croisant les bras. _

_Thorin qui n'était pas loin, observait la scène, une lueur intéressée dans les yeux._

_-Et vous Dame Sarah à quel poste jouiez-vous ? demanda Gandalf en tirant sur sa pipe._

_-Moi ? J'étais batteuse, depuis ma deuxième année à Beauxbâtons. Aucune cible n'échappait à mes cognards, mes jolis petits bijoux d'amour ! Je les appelais Paul et Lucas ! s'exclama-t-elle en joignant les mains, les joues rouges et le regard rêveur, comme si elle était en train de penser à son amant._

_Les quinze hommes de la compagnie sentirent une goutte de sueur perler le long de leur dos. Ils se souvenaient encore d'Hector._

_-Vous pourriez nous montrer une démonstration ? demanda innocemment Ori._

_Il se tassa sur lui-même quand il reçut le regard meurtrier de ses compagnons de route. Sarah le regarda surprise, avant qu'un sourire ne vint se dessiner sur son visage, lui donnant un air étrangement terrifiant._

_-Et si on faisait plutôt la démonstration ?_

_Un énorme son de déglutissement retentit à ce moment-là._

_-Et Bofur prend le souaffle !Il le passe à Ori qui s'en va vers les buts, le champ est libre devant lui, il nous fait une spirale et s'apprête à viser ! Attention ! Mince ! Bombur a arrêté le but ! Ah non ! Dwalin récupère la balle ! Et c'eeesssst…le BUT ! Bifur ajoute un point à l'équipe des Avengers ! Nous sommes désormais à 10-60 pour l'équipe des Mutants ! Et c'est Balin des Mutants qui récupère la balle, il évite ses adversaires et au non ! IL NE PASSERA PAS !_

_La voix qui avait crié était celle de Gandalf, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, celui-ci s'était proposé pour devenir le commentateur, disant qu'il préférait voler sur un aigle plutôt que sur un balai. Il s'était installé à la vigie avec Bifur qui avait poussé un grognement inintelligible lorsque le point avait été marqué. Gandalf lui avait passé sa pipe d'où sortait de la fumée avec le score actuel, Bifur devait l'écrire dans la fumée à chaque fois qu'un point s'affichait. Gandalf utilisait son bâton de magicien comme micro, à en voir l'enthousiasme qui vibrait dans sa voix, on pouvait vraiment dire que le quidditch était le sport des sorciers, peu importe le monde auquel ils appartiennent._

_-Si ! Il est passé ! Incroyable ! _

_-Tss ! je ne les laisserai pas gagner ! s'exclama Thorin. Fili ! Kili ! Visez-le !_

_Les deux frères obtempérèrent et sortirent leurs épées, non pas pour trancher mais pour frapper la pastèque et la citrouille transformées en cognards de dépannage par Sarah. Elle les avait sortis de son minuscule sac à main comme par magie. C'était vraiment… magique ! Les deux cognards se dirigèrent vers Balin qui sourit en voyant Sarah arriver en même temps._

_-Comme si j'allais vous laisser passer ! Venez mes jolies ! s'écria-t-elle avant de brandir son rouleau à pâtisserie et de viser Bofur avec la pastèque et Dwalin avec la citrouille._

_-Mmm ! ça me donne faim ! Je me demande ce qui se passerait si j'avalais le souaffle ? questionna Bombur en regardant le jeu, cette tomate m'avait l'air délicieuse avant que dame Sarah ne la change en grosse boule rouge._

_Bilbo à côté le regarda, comprenant totalement son envie, lui-même devait chercher un œuf avec des ailes qui voltigeait quelque part sur le pont. Voilà une heure déjà qu'ils jouaient, au début, la plupart d'entrez eux avaient été récalcitrants de jouer et de monter sur les balais mais après une certaine remarque de Sarah par rapport à leur courage et leur partie génitale, ils montèrent vite. La surprise arriva quand plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent voltiger comme des oiseaux, sauf pour Gloin qui semblait avoir le mal de l'air. D'ailleurs ce dernier se tenait à côté de leurs buts, le visage vert et prêt à dégueuler sur le champ, ses mains tremblant autour du manche. Bilbo lui-même se posait la question, quand est-ce qu'il allait tomber ? Ils avaient les équipes avec des noms extrêmement bizarre, lorsque Thorin avait entendu parler des Avengers, il s'était dit que ce titre lui correspondrait bien, étant donné qu'il était aussi un vengeur. Il avait choisi Dwalin, Bofur et Ori comme poursuiveurs, Dori comme gardien et Fili et Kili comme batteurs tandis que lui-même était attrapeur. _

_Quant à l'équipe de Bilbo, le nom était survenu lorsque les autres nains les avaient regardés, lui et Sarah. Mutant était sorti tout seul de la bouche de Kili qui n'avait pas pu se taire sur ce coup-là. On avait choisi Bilbo comme attrapeur alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé tandis que Balin, Nori, Gloin faisaient les poursuiveurs, Sarah et Oin les batteurs, ce dernier tenait d'un côté son appareil auditif et de l'autre sa massue pour frapper les cognards, tournant la tête dans tous les côtés pour savoir si quelqu'un lui parlait. C'était assez perturbant à regarder. Bombur comme on pouvait s'y attendre jouait le rôle du gardien, même si la vue de la pastèque et de la citrouille le distrayait un peu trop quand il voulait arrêter la tomate trois chaines formant chacune un cercle servaient de but derrière lui. _

_Bilbo reporta son attention sur le jeu, leur équipe avait marqué un but de plus au grand détriment de Thorin qui se mettait à fusiller chacun d'entre eux, lorsque son regard croisa le sien, Bilbo eut l'envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Il se mit lui aussi à chercher l'œuf avec des ailes que Sarah avait appelé vif d'or. Franchement c'était un gâchis de nourriture qu'elle faisait. Soudain il aperçut une plume derrière la tête de Bifur qui était à côté de Gandalf en train de compter les points, Thorin le remarqua lui aussi et fonça dessus, Bilbo hésita ne voulant pas se coller à lui mais en voyant Sarah poursuivre Dwalin vers les buts que Bombur gardait, il choisit le moins pire des deux et vola vers Bifur._

_-Vous ne l'aurez certainement pas Baggins ! s'exclama Thorin en se précipitant vers l'œuf. Il tendit la main pour l'atteindre, Gandalf les regardait intéressé tandis que Bifur qui cherchait un truc dans ses poches arrières, se releva soudain pour éternuer. L'œuf volant changea de trajectoire, obligeant Thorin à changer aussi de trajectoire, Bilbo le suiva un peu plus en arrière._

_Justement à ce moment précis :_

_-OIN ! OIN ! s'écria Sarah._

_-Hein ! s'exclama Oin en tournant la tête pour voir qui venait de l'appeler. Soudain il vit Sarah entourée de Fili et Kili lui faire des signes de mains tout en pointant Dwalin qui arrivait sur sa trajectoire. Oin comprit aussitôt le message et prépara sa batte pour venir frapper la citrouille qui arrivait. Seulement à ce moment-là, son appareil auditif tomba, Oin tourna la tête pour le rattraper de sa main droite tandis que l'autre main continuait son élan, il ne vit donc pas sa massue frapper Thorin à la place. Celui-ci fut propulsé sur le coup et attrapa la citrouille au passage. Dwalin bifurqua juste à temps mais Bombur n'eut pas cette chance et reçut la citrouille dans la bouche tandis que lui et Thorin étaient envoyés à travers la chaîne qui s'était défaite. Tout le monde sait que les objets enchantés sont plus intelligents que les objets normaux voyons ! Ils foncèrent vers l'escalier qui menait jusqu'au pont supérieur et… y passèrent à travers sous les regards ébahis de tous. Mis à part Ori qui regardait le bateau avec intérêt. Il s'approcha de Sarah qui demeurait stupéfaite tandis qu'Oin cherchait toujours son appareil auditif._

_-Euh… Dame Sarah ?_

_-Mmm, huma-t-elle l'air absente._

_-Ha ! je l'ai enfin trouvé ! s'exclama Oin en soulevant son précieux pour mieux l'admirer._

_-C'est normal qu'il y ait des fissures tout le long du bateau ?_

_-Mmm….Quoi ?! _

_Elle regarda les fissures parcourir le bateau jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un brusque crac, puis se retourna vers tout le monde._

_-Evacuation du bateau ! _

_-Où sont Thorin et Bombur ? demanda Kili._

_-Où se trouve Bilbo ? demanda Fili._

_Les deux frères s'entre regardèrent avant de voir le bateau plonger vers la terre, tandis qu'eux-même étaient entrainés par la chute. Le sort qui permettait de faire volter le bateau s'était aussi en partie étendu sur les balais qu'avait eus Sarah en transformant des branches d'arbres qui lui restaient. Les balais pouvaient toujours voler mais à simplement cinq mètres d'altitudes par rapport à la gravité du bateau, et là… Ils étaient à trois mille cinq cent mètres. Et le bateau coulait._

_-On va mourir ! On va tous mourir ! Maman je t'aime ! s'exclama Kili tout en agrippant son manche à balai avec force._

_-Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! s'exclama Dwalin en pointant Sarah du doigt. _

_-Quoi !_

_Soudain il y eut un cri d'oiseau. Toute une meute d'aigles- ce terme existe-t-il vraiment ?- arrivait avec Gandalf à leur bord._

_-Dame Sarah, les balais ne semblent pas être un bon moyen de déplacement, heureusement Thorondor a accepté de vous aidé dit-il en pointant l'aigle gigantesque sur lequel il était._

_Un aigle s'approcha de Gloin._

_-Venez, montez._

_Gloin le regardait éberlué._

_-D'où venez-vous ?_

_-Gandalf nous a invité à regarder votre match, vous volez très mal d'ailleurs. Je m'appelle Lokina d'ailleurs, lui répondit l'aigle tout en riant moqueusement._

_-Je me demande pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle s'appelle comme ça, grogna Goin tout en s'installant sur l'aigle._

_-J'ai entendu, répliqua Lokina, et pour votre information je suis un mâle._

…_._

_-Je vais étrangler cette Sarah dès que je la verrai ! s'exclama Thorin écrasé par le poids de Bombur qui avait toujours la citrouille dans la bouche. Ils avaient atterri au fond de la cale et il ne savait même pas comment la sorcière avait fait cette cale, ni même comment elle avait fait le bateau, ou encore ce dragon. Elle devenait de plus en plus suspicieuse à ces yeux, en plus d'être casse- pieds._

_-Bombur ! Pousse-toi un peu ! Il faut que j'analyse la situation !_

_-Mmm ! Bombur s'agitait nerveusement et semblait vouloir sortir mais il était comme une tortue qui avait atterri sur sa carapace. _

_-Oui mmm ! Maintenant bouge !_

_-Mmmm ! Bombur se dégagea après maints efforts et tapa l'épaule de Thorin qui se relevait péniblement, pointant du doigt quelque chose avec agitation._

_-Quoi ? s'écria Thorin en se tournant vers lui. Soudain il vit les fissures sur la cale et entendit un brusque 'crac !'. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, soupira un bref instant, le visage devenant de plus en plus rouge._

_-Je vais tuer cette sorcière !_

_\- Bombur ! Thorin ! Vous êtes là ? s'écria Bilbo en descendant dans le trou avec son balai. Son regard se riva sur Thorin et Bombur et il s'avança vers eux. Vous allez bien ?_

_-Comme vous pouvez le voir Mr Baggins à « Merveille » ! s'exclama Thorin en agitant les bras. Et nos balais sont complètement cassés. Il faudra remercier votre amie pour cela !_

_-Je…_

_-Ah non ! Je crois que ce ne seront ni ce maudit dragon ni ces orcs des cavernes qui me tueront mais bien cette femme et vous Mr Baggins !_

_-Quoi ? s'exclama Bilbo éberlué._

_-Oui ! Depuis que je vous ai croisé, je savais que ma vie allait changer et pour le … Ah !_

_Soudain le bateau se mit à descendre brusquement, entraînant nos trois compères à se cogner au plafond de la cale. Bombur qui depuis tout à l'heure essayait de sortir la citrouille de sa bouche, décida de l'avaler avec un talent qui lui aurait garanti une place dans Toriko, et se retourna pour dire la bonne nouvelle aux autres mais se stoppa dans son élan, devant lui se trouvait la scène la plus belle qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie, mis à part quand il avait été invité à dîner chez Gloin et sa femme. Thorin et Bilbo s'embrassaient. _

_Après un brusque 'CRAC !', le bateau se fendit en deux, en même temps que Bilbo et Thorin se séparèrent et se mirent à recracher ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche, évitant le regard de l'un et de l'autre._

_Bilbo leva soudain la tête pour voir une dangereuse pointe de bois se diriger vers Thorin._

_-Attention ! Il se précipita avec son balai sur Thorin pour qu'il évite de s'y empaler, le prit dans ses bras, celui-ci ne le regardait toujours pas._

_Bombur avait déjà sorti ses mouchoirs._

_-Accrochez-vous à mon balai, il arrive toujours à voler._

_Bombur s'y accrocha tandis que Thorin restait toujours muet et Bilbo faisait comme si les nuages et les restes du bateau autour d'eux étaient beaucoup plus intéressants. Le rouquin les regarda avec un air compatissant._

_-Vous savez, mon cousin Dafur et son ami Gegeni ont vécu la même chose, et cela s'est très bien passé pour eux. Ils ont ouvert un restaurant ensemble dans les montagnes bleues et ont adopté trois petits garçons, quoique je crois que l'un d'eux est une fille._

…_.._

_-Ils ont aussi deux corbeaux et trois lapins._

…

_-Les lapins sont aux enfants, je trouve ça dommage car ils ont l'air franchement appétissants._

…

_-Vous croyez qu'ils ont réussi à récupérer la pastèque et la tomate ? Parce que j'ai déjà mangé l'œuf et la citrouille._

…_.._

_Heureusement pour Bombur, deux aigles arrivèrent les récupérer._

_Tout le monde atterrirent sains et sauf sur un énorme rocher en forme d'ours. Les aigles repartirent aussitôt, échangeant des plaisanteries secrètes avec Gandalf qui se mit à rigoler avec eux._

_Kili s'avança soudain vers la troupe rassemblée._

_-Hey les gars ! On la refait au retour ? C'était franchement génial ! _

_Au vu des regards et des coups reçus, la réponse était non pour la majorité._

_-Mon bateau ! Mon beau petit bateau ! Mes runes ! sanglota Sarah tout en serrant les quelques bouts de bois et pierres runiques qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler lors de sa chute._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas dame Sarah, je suis sûr que vous en ferez un meilleur la prochaine fois, tenta de la consoler tout doucement Ori._

_-Oncle Thorin vous allez bien ? s'exclama Fili en se précipitant vers ledit oncle, qui regardait toujours ailleurs, le visage pale. Bilbo à côté de lui se dandinait un pied sur l'autre tandis que Bombur mangeait la pastèque et la tomate que Bofur avait récupérées pour lui._

_-Hey tonton ça va ? demanda Kili en passant une main devant le visage de Thorin avant que celui-ci ne lui attrape le poignet et lui envoie un regard meurtrier. Kili déglutit sur le coup. Thorin tourna soudain la tête si vite vers Bombur qu'on entendit un craquement._

_-Bombur veux-tu bien arrêter de manger ! Sauras-tu tenir ta langue ?_

_Les yeux de Thorin lançait littéralement des éclairs vers le glouton qui recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, plus pale que la mort._

_Le chef s'avança ensuite vers la pointe du rocher, son regard rivé vers la montagne au loin._

_-Gandalf il semblerait que nous approchions de notre quête, continuons notre route. _

_Et il se retourna, les cheveux au vent, le regard des autres rivé vers lui, de telle sorte que personne ne vit le corbeau se diriger vers la montagne._

* * *

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui Gandalf était en train d'attendre que Bilbo Baggins revienne de son repérage des environs_._ Les nains étaient assis sur les rochers, se tournant les pouces, ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant le hobbit.

Soudain, ils virent une petite tête bouclée arriver en courant. Gandalf se releva de son rocher et s'avança muni de son bâton vers le hobbit.

-Alors qu'avez-vous vu ?

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche mais le bruit d'un vomissement retentit, masquant sa voix.

Sarah était par terre et se tenait la bouche, du vomi étalé à côté d'elle.

* * *

-Je n'aime pas ce village, mais alors pas du tout. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on rentre et qu'on revienne avec un peu plus de renfort ? demanda Elrohir tout en observant avec nervosité la rue déserte dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

-Tais-toi Elrohir ! siffla Elladan tout en tenant son épée, observant avec suspicion la fenêtre d'une des maisons.

-Non mais mon instinct elfique beaucoup plus puissant que les vôtres me dit qu'il faut décamper d'ici et au plus vite. Hey Falathar tu n'es pas d'accord sur ce coup ? demanda Elrohir en se retournant derrière lui, mais à la place il ne vit qu'un cheval vide. AAHH !

Elrohir se jeta sur son frère, s'agrippant en mode koala sur lui, lui masquant les yeux sur le coup.

-Elrohir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de faire le pitre ! s'exclama Elladan en essayant de se dégager de son frère. Il réussit en le tenant par les épaules devant lui. Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Fa…fafa…fafalfa bégaya Elrohir en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière Elladan.

-Quoi fafal ?

-Fafalathar !

-Hein ?

Elladan se retourna pour remarquer que leur compagnon de route avait disparu, et pas que lui d'ailleurs… Il se retourna vers son frère le secouant par les épaules.

-T'as vu Aragorn ! Où est-il ?

Elrohir le regarda avec des yeux vitreux à force d'être secoué dans tous les sens. Elladan se sentit paniquer.

-Les jumeaux venez ! s'exclama soudain une voix familière.

Les concernés tournèrent la tête vers Aragorn qui agitait le bras depuis une auberge à l'autre bout de la rue. Il leur faisait signe de venir, ils obtempérèrent de chef.

-Il y a Falathar à l'intérieur, leur dit-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en pointant du doigt vers l'intérieur de l'auberge, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il a l'air d'être en transe. Il n'y a aucune âme qui vive ici, il a dit qu'il y avait une étrange atmosphère qui troublait les sens, qu'il fallait donc faire attention.

-Voilà pourquoi on ne l'a pas senti s'en aller, murmura Elrohir.

-Ou peut-être parce qu'il est trop discret pour que vous le sentiez, suggéra Aragorn.

Il s'attira deux regards noirs pour la remarque.

-Bon vous venez ? demanda Aragorn en les invitant à l'intérieur.

Les jumeaux le suivirent, ils passèrent devant le comptoir, la glace y avait un léger reflet vert mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Ils montèrent les marches grinçantes pour aller à l'étage. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage, Elrohir s'approcha de son frère regardant autour de lui, s'attendant presque à ce que le coucou qu'il avait croisé ne se mette à faire 'coucou !' avec une tête de mort à la place du charmant petit oiseau.

-Je la sens vraiment mal cette place, murmura Elrohir en s'agrippant au bras de son frère.

-Rah ! Lâche-moi ! s'exclama Elladan en agitant son bras, en vain. Aragorn ! Où se trouve Luke ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, son épée brandie, lui faisant 'chut' du doigt. La torche du couloir brillait d'une légère lueur verte et éclairait les trois ombres du couloir. Aragorn leur fit signe d'avancer sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers l'une des portes dont la poignée était entrouverte.

-Luke est en train d'explorer cette pièce, il a dit qu'il avait senti une drôle de présence. Venez, mais faites attention.

-Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ? demanda Elrohir.

-Je ne sais pas, Luke m'a envoyé vous chercher dès qu'il a aperçu la pièce, il m'a dit que vous deviez impérativement venir.

-Très bien ! s'exclama Elladan, bon Aragorn, tu vas te tenir sur le côté, nous allons entrer en premier, c'est trop dangereux que t'y ailles en premier.

-Mais… protesta Aragorn.

-Il n'y a pas de mais jeune homme ! Viens Elrohir !

-Euh… t'es sûr ? hésita Elrohir, les oreilles s'agitant nerveusement. Peut-être que Falathar a envie d'être seul s'il n'a pas voulu qu'Aragorn vienne avec lui.

-Allez viens ! s'exclama Elladan en le poussant à l'intérieur.

On aurait une chambre mortuaire, les rideaux étaient tirés, le lit et les autres effets sentaient le renfermé tandis qu'autour de la pièce étaient inscrits des cercles runiques de couleur rouge comme si cela avait été écrit avec…

-Du sang, souffla Elrohir.

Elladan se retourna brusquement vers Aragorn qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

-Où est Luke ?

Aragorn soupira, baissant la tête, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il commença à secouer la tête avec désolation.

-Franchement, vous me décevez, je m'attendais à mieux de la part de deux elfes aussi anciens que vous. Peut-être que c'est votre régime qui est à l'origine de cette décadence intellectuelle.

Elladan s'avança vers lui, le prenant par le col, le soulevant jusqu'à son visage.

-Où se trouvent Aragorn et Falathar ? siffla-t-il.

-Wouh ! doucement mon joli ! s'exclama l'intrus en souriant. Mon corps est précieux tu sais.

Elladan voulut le frapper au visage mais une main le retint, c'était celle de l'intrus qui le regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents. Son visage commençait à changer peu à peu, s'affiner et pâlir, ses yeux devinrent rouges tandis que ses cheveux, noirs déjà, s'allongèrent de même que ses canines. L'homme souffla sur le visage d'Elladan qui se sentit propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce, heureusement pour lui, Elrohir le rattrapa en cours de route.

-Hum ! Franchement pitoyable, se désola l'intrus en sortant un mouchoir et commença à nettoyer la main avec laquelle il avait touché Elladan.

-T'es qui bâtard ? grogna Elladan, le souffle coupé.

L'intrus pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours ce sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

-Pour le fils d'un lord et d'un elfe de surcroît, tu es plutôt mal élevé, le taquina-t-il en sortant une cane et une chaise de nulle part pour s'y asseoir. Il appuya son visage sur sa cane et les regarda, toujours souriant.

-Répond à ma question bâtard!

-Oh lala, soupira l'intrus, il va vraiment falloir corriger cette jolie petite bouche. Mais puisque tu insistes à me connaitre, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Je me présente, mes amis m'appellent Vlad, l'ennui c'est que je n'ai aucun ami, dit-il en soupirant et regardant le plafond, prenant la pause d'un héros de tragédie. Au sinon je suis connu sous le nom de Vladimir Dragnar, un nom typique pour quelqu'un de mon espèce. Je plains les humains qui portent le même prénom que moi, les gens les regarderont toujours avec suspicion. C'est vraiment dommage n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un de très gentil a décidé de me faire sortir de prison, là où je m'ennuyais et mourais de faim. Façon de parler bien sûr ! Hein ! Comme si j'allais mourir alors que je suis déjà mort ! Ah haha ! Et cette personne, il ou elle, ce truc change de corps comme moi je change de chemise ! Tiens en y pensant, il va falloir que je change mes habits. C'est d'un ridicule ce que ce gamin porte. Voilà un costume cravate blanc, c'est parfait, il se teindra facilement. Il faut juste que je ne sorte pas mes ailes et ce sera parfait.

-Ne me dites pas que, commença Elrohir, les yeux horrifiés.

Vlad leva les yeux vers lui, tout en souriant et se mit à se gratter la joue avec une main griffue.

-Oui, oui je sais, cela fait toujours étrange une personne de mon allure. Je sais que je suis séduisant mais il ne faut pas en faire des tonnes hein ?

-Non mais vous êtes…

-Magnifique? Je sais. C'est ce que les gens de ce village m'avaient dit avant que je ne les boive. Plus de mille ans enfermé dans une cellule sans rien à se mettre sous la dent, cela ouvre l'appétit. Maman m'a dit toujours qu'il fallait boire à sa soif, et là j'avais grand soif.

-Maman ? coassa Elladan.

-Oui, maman, elle s'appelle Thuringwethil, vous la connaissez ? Papa m'a toujours dit qu'elle était incroyable mais il a fallu qu'ils se séparent. Vivre dans deux mondes différents, c'est un inconvénient pour un couple, dit Vladimir en hochant de la tête pour approuver ses propos.

-Vampire souffla Elrohir l'air terrorisé.

Ledit vampire leva brusquement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire cela, est-ce que je vous dis « elfe » comme cela ? Non. Pour la peine, je vais laisser mes bijoux s'occuper de vous.

Soudain les cercles autour de la pièce s'allumèrent dans une vive lumière rouge.

-Bijoux ? s'interrogea Elladan.

Vlad haussa des épaules. Des mains commençaient à sortir des cercles.

-C'est comme cela que je les appelle, d'habitude ils mangent strictement de la chair humaine mais j'ai entendu dire que votre père est à moitié humain. Cela vous donnera certainement un goût un peu épicé, j'aurais bien voulu vous goûter mais il faut que j'attrape vos deux amis qui m'ont gentiment faussé compagnie. Il faut que j'aille leur dire bonjour. Ciao mes jolis ! s'écria-t-il en leur lançant un baiser de la main et en sortant de la chambre, il revint un instant pour mettre sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Et bon appétit mes bijoux !

-Bon appétit, coassa cette fois-ci Elrohir. On est morts.

-Tais-toi, lui souffla Elladan tout en observant les cercles runiques. J'essaye de déchiffrer ces fichus gribouillis vampiriques.

-D'ici là on se fera bouffer.

-Non Falathar m'a appris le vampirique.

-T'es sûr ? lui demanda Elrohir en levant un sourcil tout en écrasant une main qui sortait du sol avec son pied, parce que tu viens juste de les décrire de gribouilllis.

-Roh tais-toi ! Je sais ce je fais. Contente-toi de les repousser pendant que j'analyse le script et que je modifie les cercles pour qu'on sorte de ce piège à rats au plus vite.

Elladan sortit un parchemin et un stylo que lui avait passé Falathar.

-Okay. Heu frangin…

-Quoi !

-Je viens d'attraper un tablier avec l'inscription « Auberge du sanglier frétillant ».

-Et ?

-On est à l'Auberge du sanglier frétillant.

-….

-Je crois que je sais où sont passés les villageois. On va être le sanglier du menu.

* * *

Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait franchement à mort, ce qui était assez ironique quand on considérait qui il était. Il avait passé les derniers siècles à vouloir repeindre les murs de ses cavernes mais avait fini par s'en lasser. Cela avait surpris les nouveaux arrivants, alors qu'ils s'attendaient à quelque chose de sombre et de sinistre, ils avaient rencontré des murs roses bonbon avec des licornes dessus, ou certains oranges avec des hobbits en vert.

Plusieurs d'entre eux lui avaient demandé si c'était vraiment le bon endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Et lui leur soupirait une énième fois que oui, c'était le bon coin et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus sur le chemin de la vie, bizarrement il pensa à un type masqué aux cheveux gris lisant des pornos en énonçant cette phrase.

Et voilà une énième âme qui le suppliait de revenir à la vie, disant qu'elle était bien trop belle et bien trop riche pour mourir ainsi. D'habitude, sa femme serait avec son truc pour broder pour les réconforter, mais celle-ci avait décidé de faire une soirée entre filles.

Ah les femmes !

Il se mit à se masser les tempes, espérant que la migraine passerait mais il y avait toujours cette espèce de petite mouche dans sa tête qui faisait 'bzz !' et ce bourdonnement devenait de plus en plus fort ces derniers temps. Il se leva de son trône et se mit à se promener dans ses 'si sombres' cavernes. Plusieurs fissures étaient apparus et il ne savait pas c'était quoi la cause, il n'osait pas avertir les autres, cela lui était déjà arrivé auparavant. Quand des petits imbéciles s'apprêtaient à vouloir jouer le nécromancien de service. Ils finissaient par mourir car lorsque l'on ressuscitait les morts, on finissait par avoir la force vitale aspirée. Et lui finissait par les recevoir avec une jolie fessée à chaque fois. Il commençait par avoir mal à la main à force de les frapper.

Il soupira et passa devant quelques sujets qui s'inclinèrent profondément en le voyant. Il les ignora et continua à s'enfoncer de plus en plus profond dans ses cavernes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière, mais il voyait parfaitement, soudain il s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers le couloir à sa droite, ce dernier n'était pas censé exister et encore moins avoir une présence. Il sentit quelque chose l'appeler à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il s'avança avec précaution, cette présence lui semblait familière et lui rappelait son frère. Non, plus que son frère, cette présence lui rappelait lui-même.

Il aperçut alors un corps par terre. C'était un humain, des cheveux noirs comme ceux d'un corbeau parcouraient sa tête. Il était sur le ventre et lui-même ne pouvait pas apercevoir son visage. De plus cet humain était vivant. Il se sentait de plus en plus intrigué désormais. Il se pencha et retourna le corps pour admirer un visage masculin. L'humain était très jeune et émettait une étrange aura.

Soudain l'humain ouvrit ses yeux et Mandos se sentit plonger dans deux orbes vert émeraudes.

**Voilà à vous de deviner ce qui va se passer. J'ai un peu hésité à écrire le match de Quidditch, c'est ce qui m'a causé la plus grosse difficulté, j'espère surtout ne pas avoir fait Gandalf un peu trop OOC. Il faut que je me remette dans le bain, dites moi si ça va ou si ça va pas.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu aufwiedersehen!**

**Edit: J'ai oublié de dire pour ceux et celle qui ne savent pas mais Thuringwethil est bien un personnage que Tolkien a inventé, quant à Mandos, je crois que vous le connaissez. Au pire cherchez sur internet, google est votre ami ;)**


End file.
